1. Field of the Art
The present invention relates to novel ethylene derivatives, and also to agricultural chemicals and agents for preventing the attachment of aquatic organisms containing said derivatives as an active ingredient. The agricultural chemicals as referred to herein include insecticides, acaricides, nematocides, herbicides and fungicides, etc., and are especially pesticides in the field of agriculture, horticulture, stock farming and sanitation. The agent for preventing the attachment of aquatic organisms are chemicals for preventing the attachment of harmful aquatic organisms such as shells and algae to fishing nets, the bottoms of ships, marine equipment such as buoys, marine constructions, circulating water systems in thermal and atomic power plants, inlet channels for heat exchanger cooling water in chemical industry, underwater constructions and reservoirs.
2. Description of the Related Art
For acrylonitrile derivatives, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Sho 53-92769 discloses the use of 2xe2x80x2-chloro-3-hydroxy-2-(4-phenyl-2-thiazolyl)-cinnamoyl nitrile as an insecticide; and International Patent Application Laid-Open No. WO-95/29591 discloses its use as an aquatic adhesion inhibitor. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Sho 60-11452 discloses the use of 2-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(3-pyridyl)-3-oxopropionitrile as a herbicide and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Sho 60-11401 discloses its use as a fungicide.
With the long-term use of insecticides and fungicides, recently, some pests have become resistant to chemicals and are often difficult to exterminate with conventional insecticides and fungicides. In addition, some insecticides are highly toxic and are prone to remain long, without being decomposed, to destroy the ecosystem. Accordingly, it is always expected to develop novel, low-toxic and low-persistent insecticides and fungicides.
On the other hand, in order to prevent the adhesion and growth of marine and freshwater aquatics, it is used antifouling coatings comprising organic tin compounds such as bis(tributyltin) oxide or copper compounds such as copper sulfate and cuprous oxide. However, organic tin compounds are highly toxic, though being effective in preventing the adhesion of aquatics, and are especially prone to accumulate in the bodies of fishes and shellfishes. As so promoting the environmental pollution, the use of those compounds is now under legal controls. Copper compounds are widely used in antifouling coatings for inlet channels and for the bottoms of ships. However, like tin compounds, copper compounds contain a copper as a heavy metal. Therefore, the use of copper compounds will bring about the environmental pollution in future, and agents for preventing the attachment of aquatic organisms comprising such copper compounds are not preferred. Under the above-mentioned situation, it has been desired agents for preventing the attachment of aquatic organisms that have few influences on the ecosystem and bring about little secondary pollution.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, the present inventors have assiduously studied to develop agricultural chemicals and agents for preventing the attachment of aquatic organisms which can exhibit excellent pesticidal activities even when used in small amounts, and which have few negative influences on non-targeted organisms such as mammals, fishes and useful insects, and, as a result, have found that the compounds mentioned hereinunder are highly safe and have excellent pesticidal activities and activities for preventing the attachment of aquatic organisms. On the basis of these findings, the present inventors have completed the present invention.
Specifically, the present invention provides the following [1] to [25]
[1] Ethylene derivatives of a formula (I):
[wherein;
Q represents a phenyl group optionally substituted by G, a naphthyl group optionally substituted by G, or a heterocyclic group optionally substituted by R (said heterocyclic group being a thienyl, furyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,2,3-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, 1,3,5-triazinyl, 1,2,4-triazinyl, 1,2,4,5-tetrazinyl, pyrazolinyl, imidazolinyl, oxazolinyl, isoxazolinyl, thiazolinyl, imidazolinone, imidazolidinedione, 3(2H)-pyridazinone, benzothiazolyl, benzimidazolyl, indazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, quinoxalinyl, phthalazinyl, cinnolinyl or quinazolinyl group);
A represents a phenyl group optionally substituted by W, a naphthyl group optionally substituted by W, or a heterocyclic group optionally substituted by Y (said heterocyclic group being a thienyl, furyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,2,3-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, 1,3,5-triazinyl, 1,2,4-triazinyl, pyrazolinyl, imidazolinyl, oxazolinyl, isoxazolinyl, thiazolinyl, 3(2H)-pyridazinone, benzothiazolyl, benzimidazolyl, indazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, quinoxalinyl, phthalazinyl, cinnolinyl or quinazolinyl group);
provided that, (a) when Q is a thienyl group optionally substituted by R, a furyl group optionally substituted by R, a quinolyl group optionally substituted by R, or an isoquinolyl group optionally substituted by R, then A is a phenyl group optionally substituted by W, a naphthyl group optionally substituted by W, or a heterocyclic group optionally substituted by Y (said heterocyclic group being a pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,2,3-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrazolyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, 1,3,5-triazinyl, 1,2,4-triazinyl, pyrazolinyl, imidazolinyl, oxazolinyl, isoxazolinyl, thiazolinyl, 3(2H)-pyridazinone, benzothiazolyl, benzimidazolyl, indazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinoxalinyl, phthalazinyl, cinnolinyl or quinazolinyl group);
(b) when Q is a 2-thiazolyl group optionally substituted by R, then A is a naphthyl group optionally substituted by W, or a heterocyclic group optionally substituted by Y (said heterocyclic group being a thienyl, furyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,2,3-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, 1,3,5-triazinyl, 1,2,4-triazinyl, pyrazolinyl, imidazolinyl, oxazolinyl, isoxazolinyl, thiazolinyl, 3(2H)-pyridazinone, benzothiazolyl, benzimidazolyl, indazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, quinoxalinyl, phthalazinyl, cinnolinyl or quinazolinyl group);
(c) when Q is a pyridyl group optionally substituted by R, then A is a heterocyclic group optionally substituted by Y (said heterocyclic group being a pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,2,3-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrazolyl, pyrazinyl, 1,3,5-triazinyl, 1,2,4-triazinyl, pyrazolinyl, imidazolinyl, oxazolinyl, isoxazolinyl, thiazolinyl, 3(2H)-pyridazinone, benzothiazolyl, benzimidazolyl, indazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinoxalinyl, phthalazinyl, cinnolinyl or quinazolinyl group);
(d) when Q is an isothiazolyl group optionally substituted by R, a 1,2,3-triazolyl group optionally substituted by R, or a benzoxazolyl group optionally substituted by R, then A is a naphthyl group optionally substituted by W, or a heterocyclic group optionally substituted by Y (said heterocyclic group being a thienyl, furyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,2,3-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, 1,3,5-triazinyl, 1,2,4-triazinyl, pyrazolinyl, imidazolinyl, oxazolinyl, isoxazolinyl, thiazolinyl, 3(2H)-pyridazinone, benzothiazolyl, benzimidazolyl, indazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, quinoxalinyl, phthalazinyl, cinnolinyl or quinazolinyl group);
(e) when Q is a 1,2,4-triazolyl group optionally substituted by R, then A is a heterocyclic group optionally substituted by Y (said heterocyclic group being a thienyl, furyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,2,3-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrazolyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, 1,3,5-triazinyl, 1,2,4-triazinyl, pyrazolinyl, imidazolinyl, oxazolinyl, isoxazolinyl, thiazolinyl, 3(2H)-pyridazinone, benzothiazolyl, benzimidazolyl, indazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, quinoxalinyl, phthalazinyl, cinnolinyl or quinazolinyl group);
(f) when Q is a benzothiazolyl group optionally substituted by R, then A is a naphthyl group optionally substituted by W, or a heterocyclic group optionally substituted by Y (said heterocyclic group being a furyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,2,3-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, 1,3,5-triazinyl, 1,2,4-triazinyl, pyrazolinyl, imidazolinyl, oxazolinyl, isoxazolinyl, thiazolinyl, 3(2H)-pyridazinone, benzothiazolyl, benzimidazolyl, indazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, quinoxalinyl, phthalazinyl, cinnolinyl or quinazolinyl group);
(g) when Q is a benzimidazolyl group optionally substituted by R, then A is a naphthyl group optionally substituted by W, or a heterocyclic group optionally substituted by Y (said heterocyclic group being a pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,2,3-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrazolyl, pyrazinyl, 1,3,5-triazinyl, 1,2,4-triazinyl, pyrazolinyl, imidazolinyl, oxazolinyl, isoxazolinyl, thiazolinyl, 3(2H)-pyridazinone, benzothiazolyl, benzimidazolyl, indazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, quinoxalinyl, phthalazinyl, cinnolinyl or quinazolinyl group);
(h) when Q is a phenyl group optionally substituted by G, then A is a heterocyclic group optionally substituted by Y (said heterocyclic group being a pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,2,3-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrazolyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, 1,3,5-triazinyl, 1,2,4-triazinyl, pyrazolinyl, imidazolinyl, oxazolinyl, isoxazolinyl, thiazolinyl, 3(2H)-pyridazinone, benzothiazolyl, benzimidazolyl, indazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinoxalinyl, phthalazinyl, cinnolinyl or quinazolinyl group);
(i) when Q is a naphthyl group optionally substituted by G, then A is a heterocyclic group optionally substituted by Y (said heterocyclic group being a thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,2,3-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, 1,3,5-triazinyl, 1,2,4-triazinyl, pyrazolinyl, imidazolinyl, oxazolinyl, isoxazolinyl, thiazolinyl, 3(2H)-pyridazinone, benzothiazolyl, benzimidazolyl, indazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, quinoxalinyl, phthalazinyl, cinnolinyl or quinazolinyl group);
B represents H, a C1-C4 alkyl group, a C1-C4 haloalkyl group, a C2-C4 alkoxyalkyl group, CH3SCH2, CH3OC2H4OCH2, a C1-C4 alkyl group substituted by a phenyl group optionally substituted by a halogen or a C1-C4 alkyl group, a C1-C4 alkyl group substituted by a benzoyl group optionally substituted by a halogen or a C1-C4 alkyl group, a tetrahydropyranyl group, (CH3)3Si, a C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl group, a phenylsulfonyl group optionally substituted by a halogen or a C1-C4 alkyl group, xe2x80x94SO2CF3, a C1-C4 monoalkylaminosulfonyl group, a C2-C8 dialkylaminosulfonyl group, a phenylaminosulfonyl group, a C2-C5 monoalkylaminothiocarbonyl group, a C3-C9 dialkylaminothiocarbonyl group, a C2-C5 cyano alkyl group, a C3-C9 alkoxycarbonylalkyl group, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)T1, xe2x80x94P(xe2x95x90O)T2T3, xe2x80x94P(xe2x95x90S)T2T3, an alkali Metal atom, an alkaline earth metal atom, or NHT4T5T6;
provided that, when Q is a 2-thiazolyl or 2-benzothiazolyl group, then B is a C1-C4 alkyl group, a C1-C4 haloalkyl group, a C2-C4 alkoxyalkyl group, CH3SCH2, CH3OC2H4OCH2, a C1-C4 alkyl group substituted by a phenyl group optionally substituted by a halogen or a C1-C4 alkyl group, a C1-C4 alkyl group substituted by a benzoyl group optionally substituted by a halogen or a C1-C4 alkyl group, a tetrahydropyranyl group, (CH3)3Si, a C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl group, a phenylsulfonyl group optionally substituted by a halogen or a C1-C4 alkyl group, xe2x80x94SO2CF3, a C1-C4 monoalkylaminosulfonyl group, a C2-C8 dialkylaminosulfonyl group, a phenylaminosulfonyl group, a C2-C5 monoalkylaminothiocarbonyl group, a C3-C9 dialkylaminothiocarbonyl group, a C2-C5 cyanoalkyl group, a C3-C9 alkoxycarbonylalkyl group, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)T1, xe2x80x94P(xe2x95x90O)T2T3, or xe2x80x94P(xe2x95x90S)T2T3;
E represents a heterocyclic group optionally substituted by a C1-C4 alkyl or C1-C4 haloalkyl groupxe2x80x94(said heterocyclic group being a 2-oxazolyl, 2-thiazolyl, 2-imidazolyl, 1,2,4-triazol-3-yl, 1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl, 1,2,4-thiadiazol-3-yl, 1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl, 5-tetrazolyl, 2-oxazolinyl or 1,2,4,5-tetrazin-3-yl group)xe2x80x94or represents a halogen, a C2-C4 alkynyl group, a phenylethynyl group optionally substituted by Z, a C1-C4 haloalkyl group, CN, an isonitrile group, NO2, N3, CHO, a C2-C5 alkylcarbonyl group, a C2-C5 alkoxycarbonyl group, a C3-C5 alkenyloxycarbonyl group, a C2-C4 alkylaminocarbonyl group, a C3-C9 dialkylaminocarbonyl group, a benzoyl group optionally substituted by Z, an aminothiocarbonyl group, a C1-C4 alkylsulfenyl group, a C1-C4 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl group, a phenylsulfenyl group optionally substituted by Z, a phenylsulfinyl group optionally substituted by Z, a phenylsulfonyl group optionally substituted by Z, xe2x80x94P(xe2x95x90O)T2T3, or xe2x80x94P(xe2x95x90S)T2T3.
G is a substituent freely selected from a halogen atom, a C1-C10 alkyl group, a C2 -C4 cyanoalkyl group, a C1-C4 alkyl group substituted by a phenyl group optionally substituted by a halogen or a C1-C4 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 haloalkyl group, a C2-C6 haloalkenyl group, a C2-C6 haloalkynyl group, a C3-C6 halocycloalkyl group, a C3-C6 cycloalkyl group optionally substituted by a C1-C3 alkyl group, a C1-C10 alkoxy group, a C2-C6 alkenyloxy group, a C2-C6 alkynyloxy group, a C1-C4haloalkoxy group, a C2-C6 haloalkenyloxy group, a C2-C6 haloalkynyloxy group, a C1-C4 alkylsulfenyl group, a C1-C4 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl group, a C2-C6 alkenylsulfenyl group, a C2-C6 alkenylsulfinyl group, a C2-C6 alkenylsulfonyl group, a C2-C6 alkynylsulfenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynylsulfinyl group, a C2-C6 alkynylsulfonyl group, a C1-C4 haloalkylsulfenyl group, a C1-C4 haloalkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C4 haloalkylsulfonyl group, a C2-C4 haloalkenylsulfenyl group, a C2-C6 haloalkenylsulfinyl group, a C2-C6 haloalkenylsulfonyl group, a C2-C6 haloalkynylsulfenyl group, a C2-C6 haloalkynylsulfinyl group, a C2-C6 haloalkynylsulfonyl group, CHO, NO2, CN, xe2x80x94NU1U2, OH, a naphthyl group, a methoxygroup substituted by a phenyl group optionally substituted by a halogen or a C1-C4 alkyl group, a C2-C7 alkoxycarbonyl group, a C2-C4 alkoxyalkyl group, a C2-C4 alkylcarbonyl group, a C2-C4 haloalkylcarbonyl group, a C2-C5 alkylcarbonyloxy group, a C2-C5 haloalkylcarbonyloxy group, a C3-C7 dialkylaminocarbonyloxy group, a phenyl group optionally substituted by Z, a phenoxy group optionally substituted by Z, a benzoyl group optionally substituted by Z, a pyridyl group optionally substituted by Z, a pyridyloxy group optionally substituted by Z, a thienyl group optionally substituted by Z, a methylenedioxy group as bonded at the adjacent substituting positions, a halomethylenedioxy group as bonded at the adjacent substituting positions, and =Nxe2x95x90CT7T8 (in which T7 and T8 each independently represent H, or a phenyl, benzyl or C1-C6 alkyl group, or T7 and T8, together with the carbon atom to which they are bonded, form a 5-, 6-, 7- or 8-membered ring), (provided that when the the substituent is two or more, then said substituents may be the same or different), and the number of the substituent, G, is 1, 2, 3 or 4; or G is an alkylene group as bonded to the adjacent substituting positions to form a 5-, 6-, 7- or 8-membered ring;
R is a substituent freely selected from a halogen atom, a C1-C10 alkyl group, a C1-C4 alkyl group substituted by a phenyl group optionally substituted by a halogen or a C1-C4 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 haloalkyl group, a C2-C6 haloalkenyl group, a C2-C6 haloalkynyl group, a C3-C6 halocycloalkyl group, a C3-C6 cycloalkyl group optionally substituted by a C1-C3 alkyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C2-C6 alkenyloxy group, a C2-C6 alkynyloxy group, a C1-C4 haloalkoxy group, a C2-C6 haloalkenyloxy group, a C2-C6 haloalkynyloxy group, a C1-C4 alkylsulfenyl group, a C1-C4 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl group, a C2-C6 alkenylsulfenyl group, a C2-C6 alkenylsulfinyl group, a C2-C6 alkenylsulfonyl group, a C2-C6 alkynylsulfenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynylsulfinyl group, a C2-C6 alkynylsulfonyl group, a C1-C4 haloalkylsulfenyl group, a C1-C4 haloalkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C4 haloalkylsulfonyl group, a C2-C6 haloalkenylsulfenyl group, a C2-C6 haloalkenylsulfinyl group, a C2-C6 haloalkenylsulfonyl group, a C2-C6 haloalkynylsulfenyl group, a C2-C6 haloalkynylsulfinyl group, a C2-C6 haloalkynylsulfonyl group, NO2, CN, xe2x80x94NU1U2, a phenoxy group, OH, a naphthyl group, a C2-C7 alkoxycarbonyl group, a C2-C4 alkoxyalkyl group, a C2-C4 alkylcarbonyl group, a C2-C5 alkylcarbonyloxy group, a C2-C6 haloalkylcarbonyloxy group, a benzoyl group optionally substituted by X, a phenyl group optionally substituted by X, a pyridyl group optionally substituted by X, a thienyl group optionally substituted by X, and xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CT7T8, (provided that when the substituent is two or more, then said substituents may be the same or different), and the number of the substituents, R, is 1, 2, 3 or 4; or R is an alkylene group as bonded to the adjacent substituting positions to form a 5-, 6-, 7- or 8-membered ring;
Y is a substituent freely selected from a halogen atom, a C1-C10 alkyl group, a C1-C6 haloalkyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C2-C6 alkenyloxy group, a C2-C6 alkynyloxy group, a C1-C4 haloalkoxy group, a C2-C6 haloalkenyloxy group, a C2-C6 haloalkynyloxy group, a C1-C4 alkylsulfenyl group, a C1-C4 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl group, a C2-C6 alkenylsulfenyl group, a C2-C6 alkenylsulfinyl group, a C2-C6 alkenylsulfonyl group, a C2-C6 alkynylsulfenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynylsulfinyl group, a C2-C6 alkynylsulfonyl group, a C1-C4 haloalkylsulfenyl group, a C1-C4 haloalkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C4 haloalkylsulfonyl group, a C2-C6 haloalkenylsulfenyl group, a C2-C6 haloalkenylsulfinyl group, a C2-C6 haloalkenylsulfonyl group, a C2-C6 haloalkynylsulfenyl group, a C2-C6 haloalkynylsulfinyl group, a C2-C6 haloalkynylsulfonyl group, NO2, CN, xe2x80x94NU1U2, OH, a C2-C7 alkoxycarbonyl group, a C2-C4 alkoxyalkyl group, a C2-C5 alkylcarbonyloxy group, a C2-C5 haloalkylcarbonyloxy group, a C3-C7 dialkylaminocarbonyloxy group, a phenyl group optionally substituted by X, and xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CT7T8 (in which T7 and T8 each independently represent H, or a phenyl, benzyl or C1-C6 alkyl group, or T7 and T8 may, together with the carbon atom to which they are bonded, form a 5-, 6-, 7- or 8-membered ring), (provided that when the substituent is two or more, then said substituents may be the same or different), and the number of the substituent, Y, is 1, 2, 3 or 4; or Y is an alkylene groupas bonded to the adjacent substituting positions to form a 5-, 6-, 7- or 8-membered ring;
W is a substituent freely selected from a halogen atom, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a C1-C4 haloalkyl group, a CC1-C4alkoxy group, a CC1-C4 haloalkoxy group, a CC1-C4 alkylsulfenyl group, a C1-C4 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl group, a C1-C4 haloalkylsulfenyl group, a C1-C4 haloalkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C4 haloalkylsulfonyl group, a C2-C4 alkenyl group, a C2-C4 haloalkenyl group, a C2-C4 alkenyloxy group, a C2-C4 haloalkenyloxy group, a C2-C4 alkenylsulfenyl group, a C2-C4 alkenylsulfinyl group, a C2-C4 alkenylsulfonyl group, a C2-C4 haloalkenylsulfenyl group, a C2-C4 haloalkenylsulfinyl group, a C2-C4 haloalkenylsulfonyl group, a C2-C4 alkynyl group, a C2-C4 haloalkynyl group, a C2-C4 alkynyloxy group, a C2-C4 haloalkynyloxy group, a C2-C4 alkynylsulfenyl group, a C2-C4 alkynylsulfinyl group, a C2-C4 alkynylsulfonyl group, a C2-C4 haloalkynylsulfenyl group, a C2-C4 haloalkynylsulfinyl group, a C2-C4 haloalkynylsulfonyl group, NO2, CN, a formyl group, a C2-C6 alkoxycarbonyl group, a C2-C6 alkylcarbonyl group, a C2-C6 haloalkylcarbonyl group, a C2-C6 alkylcarbonyloxy group, and xe2x80x94NU1U2, (provided that when the substituent is two or more, then said substituents may be the same or different), and the number of the substituent, W, is 1, 2, 3 or 4;
T1represents a C1-C20 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C1-C6 haloalkyl group, a C1-C4 alkoxy-C1-C4 alkyl group, a C3-C6 halocycloalkyl group, a C1-C4 alkyl group substituted by a phenyl group optionally substituted by a halogen or a C1-C4 alkyl group, a C3-C6 cycloalkyl group optionally substituted by a C1-C3 alkyl group, a cycloalkyl group substituted by a phenyl group optionally substituted by a halogen or a C1-C4 alkyl group, a cyclopropyl group substituted by both a phenyl group optionally substituted by a halogen or a C1-C4 alkyl group and a C1-C4 alkyl group, a C3-C4 cycloalkyl group substituted by both a phenyl group optionally substituted by a halogen or a C1-C4 alkoxy group, and a halogen, a cyclopropyl group substituted by both a C2-C4 alkenyl group optionally substituted by a halogen, and a C1-C4 alkyl group, a C2-C4 alkenyl group substituted by a phenyl group optionally substituted by a halogen or a C1-C4 alkyl group, a C1-C12 alkoxy group, a C1-C4 haloalkoxy group, a C2-C5 alkenyloxy group, a C3-C6 cycloalkoxy group optionally substituted by a C1-C3 alkyl group, a benzyloxy group, a C2-C5 alkoxycarbonyl group, xe2x80x94NU1U2, a phenylamino group, a phenyl group optionally substituted by Z, a phenoxy group optionally substituted by Z, a phenylthio group optionally substituted by Z, a naphthyl group optionally substituted by Z, or a 5-membered or 6-membered heterocyclic group optionally substituted by Z, (said heterocyclic group being selected from thienyl, furyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,2,3-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, 1,3,5-triazinyl, 1,2,4-triazinyl, pyrazolinyl, imidazolinyl, oxazolinyl, isoxazolinyl, thiazolinyl and 3(2H)-pyridazinone groups);
T2 and T3 each independently represent OH, a phenyl group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, or a C1-C4 alkylsulfenyl group;
T4, T5 and T6 each independently represent H, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a C1-C6 alkenyl group, a C3-C6 cycloalkyl group optionally substituted by a C1-C3 alkyl group, or a benzyl group; or any two of T4, T5 and T6 may, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are bonded, form a 5-, 6-, 7- or 8-membered cyclic group optionally containing oxygen, nitrogen and/or sulfur atoms;
X and Z are independently substituents as freely selected from a halogen atom, a C1-C4 alkyl group, a C1-C4haloalkyl group, a C1-C4 alkoxy group, a C1-C4 haloalkoxy group, a C1-C4 alkylsulfenyl group, a C1-C4 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl group, a C2-C5 alkenylsulfenyl group, a C2-C5 alkenylsulfinyl group, a C2-C5 alkenylsulfonyl group, a C1-C4 haloalkylsulfenyl group, a C1-C4 haloalkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C4 haloalkylsulfonyl group, NO2, CN, CHO, OH, xe2x80x94NU1U2, a phenyl group, a phenoxy group, and a C2-C5 alkoxycarbonyl group, (provided that when the substituent is two or more, then said substituents may be the same or different), and the number of the substituent, X and Z, is 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 each;
T7 and T8 each independently represent H, or a phenyl, benzyl or C1-C6 alkyl group, or T7 and T8 may, together with the carbon atom to which they are bonded, form a 5-, 6-, 7- or 8-membered ring; and
U1 and U2 each independently represent H, a C1-C6 alkyl, C2-C5 alkylcarbonyl, phenyl or benzyl group, or U1 and U2 may, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are bonded, form a 5-, 6-, 7- or 8-membered ring.
[2] Ethylene derivatives of the above-mentioned [1], in which;
Q is a phenyl group optionally substituted by G, a naphthyl group optionally substituted by G, or a heterocyclic group optionally substituted by R, (said heterocyclic group being a thienyl, furyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, 1,3,5-triazinyl, 1,2,4-triazinyl, 1,2,4,5-tetrazinyl, pyrazolinyl, imidazolinyl, imidazolinone or imidazolidinedione group;
A is a phenyl group optionally substituted by W, a naphthyl group optionally substituted by W, or a heterocyclic group optionally substituted by Y, said heterocyclic group being a thienyl, furyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,2,3-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, 1,3,5-triazinyl, 1,2,4-triazinyl, pyrazolinyl or imidazolinyl group;
B is H, a C1-C4 alkyl group, a C1-C4 haloalkyl group, a C2-C4 alkoxyalkyl group, CH3OC2H4OCH2, a C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl group, a phenylsulfonyl group optionally substituted by a halogen or a C1-C4 alkyl group, xe2x80x94SO2CF3, a C2-C8 dialkylaminosulfonyl group, a C2-C9 dialkylaminothiocarbonyl group, a C3-C9 alkoxycarbonylalkyl group, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)T1, xe2x80x94P(xe2x95x90O)T2T3, xe2x80x94P(xe2x95x90S)T2T3, an alkali metal atom, an alkaline earth metal atom, or NHT4T5T6; and
T1 is a C1-C20 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C1-C4 haloalkyl group, a C1-C4 alkoxy-C1-C4 alkyl group, a C1-C4 alkyl group substituted by a phenyl group optionally substituted by a halogen or a C1-C4 alkyl group, a C3-C6 halocycloalkyl group, a C3-C6 cycloalkyl group optionally substituted by a C1-C3 alkyl group, a cycloalkyl group substituted by a phenyl group optionally substituted by a halogen or a C1-C4 alkyl group, a cyclopropyl group substituted by both a phenyl optionally substituted by a halogen or a C1-C4 alkyl group, and a C1-C4 alkyl group, a C3-C4 cycloalkyl group substituted by both a phenyl group optionally substituted by a halogen or a C1-C4 alkoxy group and a halogen, a cyclopropyl group substituted by both a C2-C4 alkenyl group optionally substituted by a halogen and a C1-C4 alkyl group, a C2-C4 alkenyl group substituted by a phenyl group optionally substituted by a halogen or a C1-C4 alkyl group, a C1-C12 alkoxy group, a C1-C4 haloalkoxy group, a C2-C5 alkenyloxy group, a C3-C6 cycloalkoxy group optionally substituted by a C1-C3 alkyl group, a benzyloxy group, a C2-C5 alkoxycarbonyl group, a phenyl group optionally substituted by Z, a phenoxy group optionally substituted by Z, a phenylthio group, a naphthyl group, or a heterocyclic group optionally substituted by Z, said heterocyclic group being selected from thienyl, furyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, pyrazolyl and pyridinyl groups.
[3] Ethylene derivatives of the above-mentioned [2], in which;
Q is a phenyl group optionally substituted by G, a naphthyl group optionally substituted by G, or a heterocyclic group optionally substituted by R, said heterocyclic group being 
A is a phenyl group optionally substituted by W, a naphthyl group optionally substituted by W, or a heterocyclic group optionally substituted by Y, said heterocyclic group being 
provided that, when (a) Q is any of Q-1, Q-2, Q-3 or Q-4, then A is a phenyl group optionally substituted by W, a naphthyl group optionally substituted by W, or a heterocyclic group optionally substituted by Y, (said heterocyclic group being any of A-5, A-6, A-7, A-8, A-9, A-10, A-11, A-12, A-13, A-14, A-15, A-16, A-17, A-18, A-19, A-20, A-21, A-22, A-23, A-24, A-25, A-26, A-27, A-28, A-29, A-30, A-31, A-32, A-33, A-34, A-35, A-36, A-37, A-38, A-39, A-40, A-41, A-42, A-43, A-44, A-45, A-46, A-47, A-48, A-49, A-50, A-51, A-52, A-53, A-57, A-58, A-59, A-60, A-61, A-62, A-63, A-64, A-65, A-66, A-67, A-68, A-69, A-70, A-71, A-72, A-73, A-74 or A-75),
(b) when Q is Q-12, then A is a naphthyl group optionally substituted by W, or a heterocyclic group optionally substituted by Y, (said heterocyclic group being any of A-1, A-2, A-3, A-4, A-5, A-6, A-7, A-8, A-9, A-10, A-11, A-12, A-13, A-14, A-15, A-16, A-17, A-18, A-19, A-20, A-21, A-22, A-23, A-24, A-25, A-26, A-27, A-28, A-29, A-30, A-31, A-32, A-33, A-34, A-35, A-36, A-37, A-38, A-39, A-40, A-41, A-42, A-43, A-44, A-45, A-46, A-47, A-48, A-49, A-50, A-51, A-52, A-53, A-54, A-55, A-56, A-57, A-58, A-59, A-60, A-61, A-62, A-63, A-64, A-65, A-66, A-67, A-68, A-69, A-70, A-71, A-72, A-73, A-74 or A-75),
(c) when Q is any of Q-52, Q-53 or Q-54, then A is a heterocyclic group optionally substituted by Y, (said heterocyclic group being any of A-5, A-6, A-7, A-8, A-9, A-10, A-11, A-12, A-13, A-14, A-15, A-16, A-17, A-18, A-19, A-20, A-21, A-22, A-23, A-24, A-25, A-26, A-27, A-28, A-29, A-30, A-31, A-32, A-33, A-34, A-35, A-36, A-37, A-38, A-39, A-40, A-41, A-42, A-43, A-44, A-45, A-46, A-47, A-48, A-49, A-50, A-51, A-52, A-53, A-60, A-63, A-64, A-65, A-66, A-67, A-68, A-69, A-70, A-71, A-72, A-73, A-74 or A-75),
(d) when Q is any of Q-23, Q-24, Q-43, Q-44, Q-45, Q-46 or Q-49, then A is a naphthyl group optionally substituted by W, or a heterocyclic group optionally substituted by Y, (said heterocyclic group being any of A-1, A-2, A-3, A-4, A-5, A-6, A-7, A-8, A-9, A-10, A-11, A-12, A-13, A-14, A-15, A-16, A-17, A-18, A-19, A-20, A-21, A-22, A-23, A-24, A-25, A-26, A-27, A-28, A-29, A-30, A-31, A-32, A-33, A-34, A-35, A-36, A-37, A-38, A-39, A-40, A-41, A-42, A-43, A-44, A-45, A-46, A-47, A-48, A-49, A-50, A-51, A-52, A-53, A-54, A-55, A-56, A-57, A-58, A-59, A-60, A-61, A-62, A-63, A-64, A-65, A-66, A-67, A-68, A-69, A-70, A-71, A-72, A-73, A-74 or A-75),
(e) when Q is any of Q-37, Q-38, Q-39, Q-40, Q-41 or Q-42, then A is a heterocyclic group optionally substituted by Y, (said heterocyclic group being any of A-1, A-2, A-3, A-4, A-5, A-6, A-7, A-8, A-9, A-10, A-11, A-12, A-13, A-14, A-15, A-16, A-17, A-18, A-19, A-20, A-21, A-22, A-23, A-24, A-25, A-26, A-27, A-28, A-29, A-30, A-31, A-32, A-33, A-34, A-35, A-36, A-37, A-38, A-39, A-40, A-41, A-42, A-43, A-44, A-45, A-46, A-47, A-48, A-49, A-50, A-51, A-52, A-53, A-57, A-58, A-59, A-60, A-61, A-62, A-63, A-64, A-65, A-66, A-67, A-68, A-69, A-70, A-71, A-72, A-73, A-74 or A-75),
(f) when Q is a phenyl group optionally substituted by G, -then A is a heterocyclic group optionally substituted by Y, said heterocyclic group being any of A-5, A-6, A-7, A-8, A-9, A-10, A-11, A-12, A-13, A-14, A-i9, A-20, A-21, A-22, A-23, A-24, A-25, A-26, A-27, A-28, A-29, A-30, A-31, A-32, A-33, A-34, A-35, A-36, A-37, A-38, A-39, A-40, A-41, A-42, A-43, A-44, A-45, A-46, A-47, A-48, A-49, A-50, A-51, A-52, A-53, A-60, A-61, A-62, A-63, A-64, A-65, A-66, A-67, A-68, A-69, A-70, A-71, A-72, A-73, A-74 or A-75,
(g) when Q is a naphthyl group optionally substituted by G, then A is a heterocyclic group optionally substituted by Y, (said heterocyclic group being any of A-1, A-2, A-5, A-6, A-7, A-8, A-9, A-10, A-11, A-12, A-13, A-14, A-15, A-16, A-17, A-18, A-19, A-20, A-21, A-22, A-23, A-24, A-25, A-26, A-27, A-28, A-29, A-30, A-31, A-32, A-33, A-34, A-35, A-36, A-37, A-38, A-39, A-40, A-41, A-42, A-43, A-44, A-45, A-46, A-47, A-48, A-49, A-50, A-51, A-52, A-53, A-54, A-55, A-56, A-57, A-58, A-59, A-60, A-61, A-62, A-63, A-64, A-65, A-66, A-67, A-68, A-69, A-70, A-71, A-72, A-73, A-74 or A-75,
R1 is selected from a halogen atom, a C1-C10 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 haloalkyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C2-C6 alkenyloxy group, NO2, CN, xe2x80x94NU1U2, OH, a C2-C7 alkoxycarbonyl group, a C2-C4 alkoxyalkyl group, a C2-C4 alkylcarbonyl group, a phenyl group optionally substituted by X, a pyridyl group optionally substituted by X, a thienyl group optionally substituted by X, and xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CT7T8 (in which T7 and T8 each independently represent H, a phenyl, benzyl or C1-C6 alkyl group, or T7 and T8 may, together with the carbon atom to which they are bonded, form a 5-, 6-, 7- or 8-membered ring); or may, together with the adjacent R, form a 5-, 6-, 7- or 8-membered ring as an alkylene group
Y1 is selected from a halogen atom, a C1-C10 alkyl group, a C1-C6 haloalkyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C2-C6 alkenyloxy group, NO2, CN, xe2x80x94NU1U2, OH, a C2-C7 alkoxycarbonyl group, a C2-C4 alkoxyalkyl group, a phenyl group optionally substituted by X, and xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CT7T8 (in which T7 and T8 each independently represent H, or a phenyl, benzyl or C1-C6 alkyl group, or T7 and T8 may, together with the carbon atom to which they are bonded), form a 5-, 6-, 7- or 8-membered ring); or may, togeher with the adjacent Y1, form a 5-, 6-, 7- or 8-membered ring an alkylene group;
X is a substituent of which the number is from 1 to 4 and which is freely selected from a halogen atom, a C1-C4 alkyl group, a C1-C4 haloalkyl group, a C1-C4 alkoxy group, a C1-C4 haloalkoxy group, a C1-C4 alkylsulfenyl group, a C1-C4alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl group, a C2-C5alkenylsulfenyl group, a C2-C5 alkenylsulfinyl group, a C2-C5 alkenylsulfonyl group, a C1-C4 haloalkylsulfenyl group, a C1-C4 haloalkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C4 haloalkylsulfonyl group, NO2, CN, CHO, OH, xe2x80x94NU1U2, a phenyl group, a phenoxy group, and a C2-C5 alkoxycarbonyl group, (provided that when the number of the substituent, X, is two or more then said substituents may be the same or different);
Z is a substituent of which the number is from 1 to 4 and which is freely selected from a halogen atom, a C1-C4 alkyl group, a C1-C4 haloalkyl group, a C1-C4 alkoxy group, a C1-C4 haloalkoxy group, a C1-C4 alkylsulfenyl group, a C1-C4 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl group, a C1-C4 alkenylsulfenyl group, a C1-C4 alkenylsulfinyl group, a C1-C4 alkenylsulfonyl group, NO2, CN, xe2x80x94NU1U2, a phenyl group, a phenoxy group, and a C2-C5 alkoxycarbonyl group, (provided that when the number of the substituent, Z, is two or more, then said substituents may be the same or different);
m indicates the number of the substituents, and is 0, 1, 2 or 3;
n indicates the number of the substituents, and is 0, 1, 2, 3 or 4;
p indicates the number of the substituents, and is 0, 1, or 2;
q indicates the number of the substituents, and is 0 or 1;
(provided that when m, n and p each are an integer of 2 or more, the substituents may be the same or different).
[4] Ethylene derivatives of the above-mentioned [2], in which E is CN.
[5] Ethylene derivatives of the above-mentioned [3], in which E is CN.
[6] Ethylene derivatives of the above-mentioned [2], in which E is a heterocyclic group optionally substituted by a C1-C4 alkyl or C1-C4 haloalkyl groupxe2x80x94(said heterocyclic group being a 2-oxazolyl, 2-thiazolyl, 2-imidazolyl, 1,2,4-triazol-3-yl, 1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl, 1,2,4-thiadiazol-3-yl or 1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl group)xe2x80x94or is a halogen atom, a C2-C4 alkynyl group, a phenylethynyl group optionally substituted by Z, a C1-C4 haloalkyl group, CN, NO2, N3, CHO, a C2-C5 alkylcarbonyl group, a C2-C5 alkoxycarbonyl group, a C2-C4 alkylaminocarbonyl group, a C3-C9 dialkylaminocarbonyl group, a benzoyl group optionally substituted by Z, an aminothiocarbonyl group, a C1-C4 alkylsulfenyl group, a C1-C4 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl group, a phenylsulfenyl group optionally substituted by Z, a phenylsulfinyl group optionally substituted by Z, a phenylsulfonyl group optionally substituted by Z, xe2x80x94P(xe2x95x90O)T2T3, or xe2x80x94P(xe2x95x90S)T2T3.
[7] Ethylene derivatives of the above-mentioned [3], in which E is a heterocyclic group optionally substituted by a C1-C4 alkyl or C1-C4 haloalkyl groupxe2x80x94(said heterocyclic group being a 2-oxazolyl, 2-thiazolyl, 2-imidazolyl, 1,2,4-triazol-3-yl, 1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl, 1,2,4-thiadiazol-3-yl or 1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl group)xe2x80x94or is a halogen atom, a C2-C4 alkynyl group, a phenylethynyl group optionally substituted by Z, a C1-C4 haloalkyl group, CN, NO2, N3, CHO, a C2-C5 alkylcarbonyl group, a C2-C5 alkoxycarbonyl group, a C2-C4 alkylaminocarbonyl group, a C3-C9 dialkylaminocarbonyl group, a benzoyl group optionally substituted by Z, an aminothiocarbonyl group, a C1-C4 alkylsulfenyl group, a C1-C4 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl group, a phenylsulfenyl group optionally substituted by Z, a phenylsulfinyl group optionally substituted by Z, a phenylsulfonyl group optionally substituted by Z, xe2x80x94P(xe2x95x90O)T2T3, or xe2x80x94P(xe2x95x90S)T2T3.
[8] Ethylene derivatives of the above-mentioned [4], in which Q is a phenyl group optionally substituted by G, an oxazolyl group optionally substituted by R, a thiazolyl group optionally substituted by R, a pyrazolyl group optionally substituted by R, a 1,2,3-triazolyl group optionally substituted by R, a pyridinyl group optionally substituted by R, or a pyrimidinyl group optionally substituted by R.
[9] Ethylene derivatives of the above-mentioned [8], in which Q is a phenyl group optionally substituted by G.
[10] Ethylene derivatives of the above-mentioned [8], in which Q is an oxazolyl group optionally substituted by R or a 1,2,3-triazolyl group optionally substituted by R.
[11] Ethylene derivatives of the above-mentioned [8], in which Q is a thiazolyl group optionally substituted by R.
[12] Ethylene derivatives of the above-mentioned [8], in which Q is a pyrazolyl group optionally substituted by R.
[13] Ethylene derivatives of the above-mentioned [5], in which Q is a phenyl group optionally substituted by G, or is Q-9, Q-10, Q-11, Q-12, Q-13, Q-14, Q-25, Q-26, Q-27, Q-28, Q-29, Q-30, Q-44, Q-45, Q-46, Q-47, Q-52, Q-53, Q-54, Q-55, Q-56 or Q-57.
[14] Ethylene derivatives of the above-mentioned [7], in which Q is a phenyl group optionally substituted by G, or is Q-9, Q-10, Q-11, Q-12, Q-13, Q-14, Q-25, Q-26, Q-27, Q-28, Q-29, Q-30, Q-44, Q-45, Q-46, Q-47, Q-52, Q-53, Q-54, Q-55, Q-56 or Q-57.
[15] Ethylene derivatives of the above-mentioned [13], in which Q is Q-10, Q-44, Q-45, Q-46 or Q-47.
[16] Ethylene derivatives of the above-mentioned [13], in which Q is Q-12, Q-13 or Q-14.
[17] Ethylene derivatives of the above-mentioned [13], in which Q is Q-25, 0-26, Q-27, Q-28, Q-29 or Q-30.
[18] Ethylene derivatives of the above-mentioned [13], in which Q is a phenyl group optionally substituted by G.
[19] Ethylene derivatives of the above-mentioned [2], in which A is a phenyl group optionally substituted by W, a thiazolyl group optionally substituted by Y, a pyrazolyl group optionally substituted by Y, a pyridinyl group optionally substituted by Y, or a pyrimidinyl group optionally substituted by Y.
[20] Ethylene derivatives of the above-mentioned [3], in which;
Q is a phenyl group optionally substituted by G, a naphthyl group, Q-31, Q-32, Q-33, Q-34, Q-35, Q-36, Q-37, Q-44, Q-45, Q-46, Q-49, 
Y2 i a halogen atom, a C1-C4 alkyl group, a C1-C4 haloalkyl group, a C1-C4 alkoxy group, NO2, CN, or a C2-C5 alkoxycarbonyl group; and
Y3 is a halogen atom, a C1-C4 alkyl group, a C1-C6 haloalkyl group, a C2-C4 alkoxyalkyl group, or a phenyl group substituted by X.
[31] Ethylene derivatives of the above-mentioned [20], in which E is CN.
[22] Ethylene derivatives of the above-mentioned [20], in which E is a heterocyclic group optionally substituted by a C1-C4 alkyl or C1-C4 haloalkyl groupxe2x80x94(said heterocyclic group being a 2-oxazolyl, 2-thiazolyl, 2-imidazolyl, 1,2,4-triazol-3-yl, 1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl, 1,2,4-thiadiazol-3-yl or 1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl group)xe2x80x94or is a halogen atom, a C2-C4 alkynyl group, a phenylethynyl group optionally substituted by Z, a C1-C4 haloalkyl group, CN, NO2, N3, CHO, a C2-C5 alkylcarbonyl group, a C2-C5 alkoxycarbonyl group, a C2-C4 alkylaminocarbonyl group, a C3-C9 dialkylaminocarbonyl group, a benzoyl group optionally substituted by Z, an aminothiocarbonyl group, a C1-C4 alkylsulfenyl group, a C1-C4 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl group, a phenylsulfenyl group optionally substituted by Z, a phenylsulfinyl group optionally substituted by Z, a phenylsulfonyl group optionally substituted by Z, xe2x80x94P(xe2x95x90O)T2T3, or xe2x80x94P(xe2x95x90S)T2T3.
[23] Ethylene derivatives of the above-mentioned [1], which are selected from the following: 
[24] An agricultural chemical comprising, as the active ingredient, one or more ethylene derivatives of the above-mentioned [1] to [23].
[25] An agent for preventing the attachment of aquatic organisms containing, as an active ingredient, one or more ethylene derivatives of the above-mentioned [1] to [23].
The moiety xe2x80x94C(E)xe2x95x90C(OB)xe2x80x94 of the compounds (I) of the present invention includes two isomers of E-form and Z-form, both of which are within the scope of the invention.
It will be understood that the compounds of formula (I) of the present invention where the substituent B is a hydrogen atom exist as tautomers to be represented by the following: 
Although the compounds (I) will exist essentially as the enol-form (1xe2x80x2), they could be as the tautomer form (2) under some conditions. It should be understood that the present invention includes all these three tautomers and their mixtures.
Now, preferred embodiments of Q, A, B, E, G, R, R1, Y, Y1, Y2, W, X, Z, T1, T2, T3, T4, T5, T6, T7, T8, U1, U2, m, n, p and q are referred to hereinunder.
The heterocyclic group for Q, A and B indicates the following meanings.
Specifically, thienyl is thiophen-2-yl or thiophen-3-yl; furyl is furan-2-yl or furan-3-yl; pyrrolyl is pyrrol-1-yl, pyrrol-2-yl or pyrrol-3-yl; oxazolyl is oxazol-2-yl, oxazol-3-yl, oxazol-4-yl or oxazol-5-yl; thiazolyl is thiazol-2-yl, thiazol-4-yl or thiazol-5-yl; imidazolyl is imidazol-1-yl, imidazol-2-yl or imidazol-4-yl; isoxazolyl is isoxazol-3-yl, isoxazol-4-yl or isoxazol-5-yl; isothiazolyl is isothiazol-3-yl, isothiazol-4-yl or isothiazol-5-yl; pyrazolyl is pyrazol-1-yl, pyrazol-3-yl, pyrazol-4-yl or pyrazol-5-yl; 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl is 1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl; 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl is 1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-yl; 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl is 1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl or 1,2,4-oxadiazol-5-yl; 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl is 1,2,4-thiadiazol-3-yl or 1,2,4-thiadiazol-5-yl; 1,2,4-triazolyl is 1,2,4-triazol-1-yl, 1,2,4-triazol-3-yl or 1,2,4-triazol-4-yl; 1,2,3-thiadiazolyl is 1,2,3-thiadiazol-4-yl or 1,2,3-thiadiazol-5-yl; 1,2,3-triazolyl is 1,2,3-triazol-1-yl, 1,2,3-triazol-2-yl or 1,2,3-triazol-4-yl; 1,2,3,4-tetrazolyl is 1,2,3,4-tetrazol-1-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrazol-2-yl or 1,2,3,4-tetrazol-5-yl; pyridinyl is pyridin-2-yl, pyridin-3-yl or pyridin-4-yl; pyrimidinyl is pyrimidin-2-yl, pyrimidin-4-yl or pyrimidin-5-yl; pyrazinyl is pyrazin-2-yl; pyridazinyl is pyridazin-3-yl or pyridazin-4-yl; 1,3,5-triazinyl is 1,3,5-triazin-2-yl; 1,2,4-triazinyl is 1,2,4-triazin-3-yl, 1,2,4-triazin5-yl or 1,2,4-triazin-6-yl; 1,2,4,5-tetrazinyl is 1,2,4,5-tetrazin-3-yl; pyrazolinyl is 3-pyrazolin-1-yl, 3-pyrazolin-3-yl, 3-pyrazolin-4-yl or 3-pyrazolin-5-yl; imidazolinyl is 1-imidazolin-3-yl, 1-imidazolin-2yl, 1-imidazolin-4-yl or 4-imidazolin-2-yl; oxazolinyl is 2-oxazolin-2-yl, 2-oxazolin-4-yl or 2-oxazolin-5-yl; isoxazolinyl is 2-isoxazolin-3-yl, 2-isoxazolin-4-yl or 2-isoxazolin-5-yl; thiazolinyl is 2-thiazolin-2-yl, 2-thiazolin-4-yl or 3-thiazolin-2-yl; imidazolidinon-yl is imidazolidin-2-on-1-yl; imidazolinon-yl is 2-imidazolinon-1-yl; and 3(2H)-pyridazinon-yl is 3(2H)-pyridazinon-2-yl, 3(2H)-pyridazinon-4-yl, 3(2H)-pyridazinon-5-yl or 3(2H)-pyridazinon-6-yl.
Preferred scope of Q is the following groups.
QI: phenyl, thienyl, furyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,2,3-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, 1,3,5-triazinyl, 1,2,4-triazinyl, 1,2,4,5-tetrazinyl.
QII: phenyl, thienyl, furyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl.
QIII: phenyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, pyrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl.
QIV: phenyl.
QV: oxazolyl.
QVI: thiazolyl.
QVII: pyrazolyl.
QVIII: pyrimidinyl.
QIX: 1,2,3-triazolyl.
Preferred scope of A is the following groups.
AI: phenyl, thienyl, furyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,2,3-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, 1,3,5-triazinyl, 1,2,4-triazinyl.
AII: phenyl, thienyl, furyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,2,3-thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl.
AIII: phenyl, thiazolyl, pyrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl.
AIV: thiazolyl, pyrazolyl, pyridinyl.
AV: thiazolyl.
AVI: pyrazolyl.
AVII: pyridinyl
Preferred scope of B is the following groups.
BI: H, C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 haloalkyl, C2-C4 alkoxyalkyl, CH3OC2H4OCH2, C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonyl optionally substituted by halogen or C1-C4 alkyl, xe2x80x94SO2CF3, C2-C8 dialkylaminosulfonyl, C3-C9 dialkylaminothiocarbonyl, C3-C9 alkoxycarbonylalkyl, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)T1, xe2x80x94P(xe2x95x90O)T2T3, xe2x80x94P(xe2x95x90S)T2T3, alkali metal, alkaline earth metal or NHT4T5T6.
BII: H, C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 haloalkyl, C2-C4 alkoxyalkyl, CH3OC2 H4OCH2, C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl, xe2x80x94SO2CF3, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)T1, alkali metal, alkaline earth metal or NHT4T5T.
BIII: H, C1-C4 alkoxyalkyl, C2-C4 alkylsulfonyl, xe2x80x94SO2CF3, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)T1, alkali metal, alkaline earth metal, NHT4T5T6.
BIV: C2-C4 alkoxyalkyl, C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl, xe2x80x94SO2CF3, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)T1, alkali metal, alkaline earth metal or NHT4T5T6.
Preferred scope of E is the following grouips.
EI: halogen, C2-C4 alkynyl, phenylethynyl optionally substituted by Z, C1-C4 haloalkyl, CN, NO2, N3, CHO, C2-C5 alkylcarbonyl, C2-C5 alkoxycarbonyl, C2-C4 alkylaminocarbonyl, C3-C9 dialkylaminocarbonyl, benzoyl optionally substituted by Z, aminothiocarbonyl, C1-C4 alkylsulfenyl, C1-C4 alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl, phenylsulfenyl optionally substituted by Z, phenylsulfinyl optionally substituted by Z, phenylsulfonyl optionally substituted by Z, xe2x80x94P(xe2x95x90O)T2T3, xe2x80x94P(xe2x95x90S)T2T3.
EII: halogen, C2-C4 alkynyl, phenylethynyl optionally substituted by Z, CN, C2-C5 alkylcarbonyl, C2-C5 alkoxycarbonyl, C2-C4 alkylaminocarbonyl, C3-C9 dialkylaminocarbonyl, benzoyl optionally substituted by Z, aminothiocarbonyl, C1-C4 alkylsulfenyl, C1-C4 alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl, phenylsulfenyl optionally substituted by Z, phenylsulfinyl optionally substituted by Z, phenylsulfonyl optionally substituted by Z or xe2x80x94P(xe2x95x90O)T2T3.
EIII: CN.
Preferred scope of G is the following groups.
GI: substituents freely selected from halogen, C1-C6 alkyl, C2-C4 alkenyl, C2-C4 alkynyl, C1-C4 haloalkyl, C2-C4 haloalkenyl, C2-C4 haloalkynyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl optionally substituted by C1-C3 alkyl, C1-C6 alkoxy, C2-C4 alkenyloxy, C2-C4 alkynyloxy, C1-C4 haloalkoxy, C2-C4 haloalkenyloxy, C2-C4 haloalkynyloxy, C1-C4 alkylsulfenyl, C1-C4 alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl, C2-C4 alkenylsulfenyl, C2-C4 alkenylsulfinyl, C2-C4 alkenylsulfonyl, C2-C4 alkynylsulfenyl, C2-C4 alkynylsulfinyl, C2-C4 alkynylsulfonyl, C1-C4 haloalkylsulfenyl, C1-C4 haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C4 haloalkylsulfonyl, C2-C4 haloalkenylsulfenyl, C2-C4 haloalkenylsulfinyl, C2-C4 haloalkenylsulfonyl, C2-C4 haloalkynylsulfenyl, C2-C4 haloalkynylsulfinyl, C2-C4 haloalkynylsulfonyl, NO2, CN, xe2x80x94NU1U2, methoxy substituted by phenyl optionally substituted by halogen or C1-C4 alkyl, C2-C5 alkoxycarbonyl, C2-C4 alkoxyalkyl, C2-C4 alkylcarbonyl, C2-C4 haloalkylcarbonyl, C2-C5 alkylcarbonyloxy, C2-C5 haloalkylcarbonyloxy, C3-C7 dialkylaminocarbonyloxy, phenyl optionally substituted by Z, phenoxy optionally substituted by Z, benzoyl optionally substituted by Z, pyridyl optionally substituted by Z, and pyridyloxy optionally substituted by Z (provided that when the substituent is two or more, said substituents may be the same or different) and the number of the substituent, G, is 1, 2, 3 or 4, or G is an alkylene group as bonded to the adjacent substituting positions to form a 5-, 6-, 7- or 8-membered ring.
GII: substituents freely selected from halogen, C1-C6 alkyl, C2-C4 alkenyl, C2-C4 alkynyl, C1-C4 haloalkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl optionally substituted by C1-C3 alkyl, C1-C6 alkoxy, C2-C4 alkenyloxy, C2-C4 alkynyloxy, C1-C4 haloalkoxy, C2-C4 haloalkenyloxy, C1-C4 alkylsulfenyl, C1-C4 alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl, C2-C4 alkenylsulfenyl, C2-C4 alkenylsulfinyl, C2-C4 alkenylsulfonyl, C2-C4 alkynylsulfenyl, C2-C4 alkynylsulfinyl, C2-C4 alkynylsulfonyl, C1-C4 haloalkylsulfenyl, C1-C4 haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C4 haloalkylsulfonyl, C2-C4 haloalkenylsulfenyl, C2-C4 haloalkenylsulfinyl, C2-C4 haloalkenylsulfonyl, methoxy substituted by phenyl optionally substituted by halogen or C1-C4 alkyl, C2-C6 alkoxycarbonyl, C2-C5 alkylcarbonyloxy, C2-C5 haloalkylcarbonyloxy, phenoxy optionally substituted by Z, and pyridyloxy optionally substituted by Z (provided that the number of the substituent is two or more, said substituebts may be the same or different), and the number of the substituent, G, is 1, 2 or 3.
GIII: substituents freely selected from halogen, C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C4 haloalkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl optionally substituted by C1-C3 alkyl, C1-C6 alkoxy, C2-C4 alkenyloxy, C2-C4 alkynyloxy, C1-C4 haloalkoxy, C2-C4 haloalkenyloxy, C1-C4 alkylsulfenyl, C1-C4 alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl, C2-C4 alkenylsulfenyl, C2-C4 alkenylsulfinyl, C2-C4 alkenylsulfonyl, C2-C4 alkynylsulfenyl, C2-C4 alkynylsulfinyl, C2-C4 alkynylsulfonyl, C1-C4 haloalkylsulfenyl, C1-C4 haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C4 haloalkylsulfonyl, C1-C4 haloalkenylsulfenyl, C2-C4 haloalkenylsulfinyl, C2-C4 haloalkenylsulfonyl, methoxy substituted by phenyl optionally substituted by halogen or C1-C4 alkyl, C2-C6 alkoxycarbonyl, C2-C5 alkylcarbonyloxy, phenoxy optionally substituted by Z, and pyridyloxy optionally substituted by Z (provided that when the substituent is two or more, said substituents may be the same or different), and the number of the substituent, G, is 1 or 2.
Preferred scope of R is the following group.
RI: substituents freely selected from halogen, C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C3 alkyl substituted by phenyl optionally substituted by halogen or C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C6 haloalkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl optionally substituted by C1-C3 alkyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, C2-C4 alkenyloxy, C2-C4 alkynyloxy, C1-C4 haloalkoxy, C2-C4 haloalkenyloxy, C2-CA haloalkynyloxy, C1-C4 alkylsulfenyl, C1-C4 alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl, C2-C4 alkenylsulfenyl, C2-C4 alkenylsulfinyl, C2-C4 alkenylsulfonyl, C2-C4 alkynylsulfenyl, C2-C4 alkynylsulfinyl, C2-C4 alkynylsulfonyl, C1-C4 haloalkylsulfenyl, C1-C4 haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C4 haloalkylsulfonyl, C2-C4 haloalkenylsulfenyl, C2-C4 haloalkenylsulfinyl, C2-C4 haloalkenylsulfonyl, NO2, CN, xe2x80x94NU1U2, naphthyl, C2-C4 alkoxycarbonyl, C2-C4 alkoxyalkyl, phenyl optionally substituted by X, pyridyl optionally substituted by X, and thienyl optionally substituted by X (provided that when the substituent is two or more, said substituents may be the same or different), and the number of the substituent, R, is 1, 2 or 3, or R is an alkylene group as bonded to the adjacent substituting positions to form a 5-, 6-, 7- or 8-membered ring.
RII: substituents freely selected from halogen, C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C3 alkyl substituted by phenyl optionally substituted by halogen or C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 haloalkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl optionally substituted by C1-C3 alkyl, NO2, CN, xe2x80x94NU1U2, naphthyl, C2-C4 alkoxycarbonyl, C2-C4 alkoxyalkyl, phenyl optionally substituted by X, and pyridyl optionally substituted by X (provided that when the substituents is two or more, said substituents may be the same or different), and the number of the substituent, R, is 1, 2 or 3.
RIII: substituents freely selected from halogen, C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C3 alkyl substituted by phenyl optionally substituted by halogen or C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 haloalkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl optionally substituted by C1-C3 alkyl, NO2, CN, xe2x80x94NU1U2, naphthyl, C2-C4 alkoxycarbonyl, phenyl optionally substituted by X, and pyridyl optionally substituted by X (provided that when the substituent is two or more, said substituents may be the same or different), and the number of the substituent, R, is 1 or 2.
Depending on the type of the heterocyclic group to be substituted by R, the number of R differs. For the group of 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,3-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,3-thiadiazolyl or 1,2,3,4-tetrazolyl, the number of R is 0 or 1, preferably 1. For the group of thiazolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, 1,3,4-triazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,3,5-triazinyl, 1,2,4-triazinyl or 1,2,4-triazinyl, the number of R is an integer of from 0 to 2, preferably 1 or 2. For the group of thienyl, furyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl or pyridazinyl, the number of R is an integer of from 0 to 3, preferably an integer of from 0 to 2, more preferably 1 or 2. For the group of pyrrolyl, pyridinyl, pyrazolinyl, imidazolinyl, oxazolinyl, isoxazolinyl or thiazolinyl, the number of R is an integer of from 0 to 4, preferably an integer of from 0 to 3, more preferably 1 or 2.
Preferred scope of Y is the following groups.
YI: substituents freely selected from halogen, C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C4 haloalkyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, C2-C4 alkenyloxy, C2-C4 alkynyloxy, C1-C4 haloalkoxy, C2-C4 haloalkenyloxy, C2-C4 haloalkynyloxy, C1-C4 alkylsulfenyl, C1-C4 alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl, C2-C4 alkenylsulfenyl, C2-C4 alkenylsulfinyl, C2-C4 alkenylsulfonyl, C2-C4 alkynylsulfenyl, C2-C4 alkynylsulfinyl, C2-C4 alkynylsulfonyl, C1-C4 haloalkylsulfenyl, C2-C4 haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C4 haloalkylsulfonyl, C2-C4 haloalkenylsulfenyl, C1-C4 haloalkenylsulfinyl, C2-C4 haloalkenylsulfonyl, C2-C4 haloalkynylsulfenyl, C2-C4 haloalkynylsulfinyl, C2-C4 haloalkynylsulfonyl, NO2, CN, xe2x80x94NU1U2, C2-C4 alkoxycarbonyl, C2-C4 alkoxyalkyl, C2-C4 alkylcarbonyloxy, C2-C4 haloalkylcarbonyloxy, and phenyl optionally substituted by X (provided that when the substituent is two or more, said substituents may be the same or different) and the number of the substituent, Y, is 1, 2 or 3.
YII: substituents freely selected from halogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 haloalkyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, C1-C4 alkylsulfenyl, C1-C4 alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4 haloalkylsulfenyl, C1-C4 haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C4 haloalkylsulfonyl, NO2, CN, C2-C4 alkoxycarbonyl, and phenyl optionally substituted by X (provided that when the substituent is two or more, said substituents may be the same or different) and the number of the substituent, Y, is 1, 2 or 3.
Depending on the type of the heterocyclic group to be substituted by Y, the number of Y differs. For the group of 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,3-thiadiazolyl or 1,2,3,4-tetrazolyl, the number of Y is 0 or 1, preferably 1. For the group of thiazolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, 1,3,4-triazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,3,5-triazinyl, 1,2,4-triazinyl or 1,2,4-triazinyl, the number of Y is an integer of from 0 to 2, preferably 1 or 2. For the group of thienyl, furyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl or pyridazinyl, the number of Y is an integer of from 0 to 3, preferably an integer of from 0 to 2, more preferably 1 or 2. For the group of pyrrolyl, pyridinyl, pyrazolinyl, imidazolinyl, oxazolinyl, isoxazolinyl or thiazolinyl, the number of Y is an integer of from 0 to 4, preferably an integer of from 0 to 3, more preferably 1 or 2.
Preferred scope of W is the following group.
WI: substituents freely selected from halogen, C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C4 haloalkyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, C1-C4 haloalkoxy, C1-C4 alkylsulfenyl, C1-C4 alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4 haloalkylsulfenyl, C1-C4 haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C4 haloalkylsulfonyl, C2-C4 alkenyloxy, C2-C4 haloalkenyloxy, C2-C4 alkenylsulfenyl, C2-C4 alkenylsulfinyl, C2--C4 alkenylsulfonyl, C2-C4 haloalkenylsulfenyl, C2-C4 haloalkenylsulfinyl, C2-C4 haloalkenylsulfonyl, C2-C4 alkynyloxy, C2-C4 alkynylsulfenyl, C2-C4 alkynylsulfinyl, C2-C4 alkynylsulfonyl, NO2, CN, C2-C4 alkoxycarbonyl, C2-C4 alkylcarbonyl, C2-C4 haloalkylcarbonyl, C2-C4 alkylcarbonyloxy, and xe2x80x94NU1U2 (provided that when the substituent is two or more, said substituents are the same or different) and the number of the substituent, W, is 1, 2, 3 or 4.
WII: substituents freely selected from halogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 haloalkyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, C1-C4 haloalkoxy, C1-C4 alkylsulfenyl, C1-C4 alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4 haloalkylsulfenyl, C1-C4 haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C4 haloalkylsulfonyl, C2-C4 alkenyloxy, C2-C4 haloalkenyloxy, C2-C4 alkenylsulfenyl, C2-C4 alkenylsulfinyl, C2-C4 alkenylsulfonyl, C2-C4 alkynyloxy, C2-C4 alkynylsulfenyl, C2-C4 alkynylsulfinyl, C2-C4 alkynylsulfonyl, NO2, and CN (provided that the substituent is two or more, said substituents may be the same or different) and the number of the substituent, W, is 1, 2 or 3.
WIII: substituents freely selected from halogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 haloalkyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, C1-C4 haloalkoxy, C1-C4 alkylsulfenyl, C1-C4 alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4 haloalkylsulfenyl, C1-C4 haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C4 haloalkylsulfonyl, NO2, and CN (provided that when the substituent is two or more, the substituents may be the same or different) and the number of the substituent, W, is 1 or 2.
Preferred scope of T1 is the following groups.
T1I: C1-C18 alkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C1-C4 haloalkyl, C1-C4 alkoxy-C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkyl substituted by phenyl optionally substituted by halogen or C1-C4 alkyl, C3-C6 halocycloalkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl optionally substituted by C1-C3 alkyl, cycloalkyl substituted by phenyl optionally substituted by halogen or C1-C4 alkyl, C2-C4 alkenyl substituted by phenyl optionally substituted by halogen or C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C10 alkoxy, C1-C4 haloalkoxy, C2-C5 alkenyloxy, C3-C6 cycloalkoxy optionally substituted by C1-C3 alkyl, benzyloxy, C2-C5 alkoxycarbonyl, xe2x80x94NU1U2, phenyl optionally substituted by Z, phenoxy optionally substituted by Z, phenylthio optionally substituted by Z, naphthyl, and heterocyclic group optionally substituted by Z, (said heterocyclic group being selected from thienyl, furyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,2,3-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, 1,3,5-triazinyl and 1,2,4triazinyl groups).
T1II: C1-C18 alkyl, C2-C5 alkenyl, C1-C4 haloalkyl, C2-C4 alkoxyalkyl, C1-C4 alkyl substituted by phenyl optionally substituted by halogen or C1-C4 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl optionally substituted by C1-C3 alkyl, cycloalkyl substituted by phenyl optionally substituted by halogen or C1-C4 alkyl, C2-C4 alkenyl substituted by phenyl optionally substituted by halogen or C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C10 alkoxy, C1-C4 haloalkoxy, C2-C5 alkenyloxy, C3-C6 cycloalkoxy, benzyloxy, C2-C6 alkoxycarbonyl, phenyl optionally substituted by Z, phenoxy optionally substituted by Z, phenylthio, naphthyl, and heterocyclic group optionally substituted by Z (said heterocyclic group being selected from thienyl, furyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, pyrazolyl and pyridinyl groups).
T1III: C1-C17 alkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C1-C4 haloalkyl, C2-C4 alkoxyalkyl, C1-C4 alkyl substituted by phenyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl optionally substituted by C1-C3 alkyl, cycloalkyl substituted by phenyl, C2-C4 alkenyl substituted by phenyl, C1-C8 alkoxy, C1-C4 haloalkoxy, C2-C5 alkenyloxy, C3-C5 cycloalkoxy, benzyloxy, C2-C5 alkoxycarbonyl, phenyl optionally substituted by Z, phenoxy optionally substituted by Z, phenylthio, naphthyl, pyrazolyl optionally substituted by Z or pyridinyl optionally substituted by Z.
Preferred scope of T2 is the following groups.
T2I: phenyl, C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkoxy or C1-C4 alkylsulfenyl.
Preferred scope of T3 is the following groups.
T3I: phenyl, C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 alkoxy or C1-C4 alkylsulfenyl.
Preferred scope of T4 is the following groups.
T4I: H, C1-C4 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl or benzyl. Also preferred is such that any two of T4, T5 and T6, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are bonded, forms a 5-, 6- or 7-membered ring optionally having oxygen, nitrogen and/or sulfur atoms.
Preferred scope of T5 is the following groups.
T5I: H, C1-C4 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl or benzyl. Also, preferred is such that any two of T4, T5 and T6, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are bonded, forms a 5-, 6- or 7-membered ring optionally having oxygen, nitrogen and/or sulfur atoms.
Preferred scope of T6 is the following groups.
T8I: H, C1-C4 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl or benzyl. Also, preferred is such that any two of T41 T5 and T6, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are bonded, forms a 5-, 6- or 7-membered ring optionally having oxygen, nitrogen and/or sulfur atoms.
Preferred scope of X is the following groups.
XI: substituents freely selected from halogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 haloalkyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, C1-C4 haloalkoxy, C1-C4 alkylsulfenyl, C1-C4 alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl, C2-C5 alkenylsulfenyl, C2-C5 alkenylsulfinyl, C2-C5 alkenylsulfonyl, C1-C4 haloalkylsulfenyl, C1-C4 haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C4 haloalkylsulfonyl, NO2, CN, xe2x80x94NU1U2 and C2-C6 alkoxycarbonyl (provided that-the substituent is two or more, said substituents may be the same or different) and the substituent, X, is 1, 2 or 3.
XII: substituents freely selected from halogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 haloalkyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, C1-C4 haloalkoxy, C1-C4 alkylsulfenyll C1-C4 alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl, C2-C5 alkenylsulfenyl, C1-C4 haloalkylsulfenyl, C1-C4 haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C4 haloalkylsulfonyl, and NO2 (provided that when the substituent is two or more, said substituents may be the same or different) and the number of the substituent, X, is 1, 2 or 3.
XIII: substituents freely selected from halogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 haloalkyl, and C1-C4 alkoxy (provided that when the substituent is two or more, said substituents may be the same or different) and the number of the substituent, X, is 1 or 2.
Depending on the type of the ring to be substituted by X, the number of X differs. For phenyl, the number of X is an integer of from 0 to 5, preferably an integer of from 0 to 3, more preferably an integer of from 0 to 2. For pyridyl, the number of X is an integer of from 0 to 4, preferably 0, 1 or 2, more preferably 0 or 1. For thienyl, the number of X is an integer of from 0 to 3, preferably 0 or 1.
Preferred scope of Z is the following groups.
ZI: substituents freely selected from halogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 haloalkyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, C1-C4 haloalkoxy, C1-C4 alkylsulfenyl, C1-C4 alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl, C2-C5 alkenylsulfenyl, C2-C5 alkenylsulfinyl, C2-C5 alkenylsulfonyl, C1-C4 haloalkylsulfenyl, C1-C4 haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C4 haloalkylsulfonyl, NO2, CN, xe2x80x94NU1U2 and C2-C5 alkoxycarbonyl (provided that when the substituent is two or more, said substituents may be the same or different) and the number of the substituent, Z, is 1, 2, 3 or 4.
ZII: substituents freely selected from halogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 haloalkyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, C1-C4 haloalkoxy, C1-C4 alkylsulfenyl, C1-C4 alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl, C2-C5 alkenylsulfenyl, C2-C5 alkenylsulfinyl, C2-C5 alkenylsulfonyl, C1-C4 haloalkylsulfenyl, C1-C4 haloalkylsulfinyl and C1-C4 haloalkylsulfonyl (provided that when the substituent is two or more, said substituents may be the same or different) and the substituent, Z, is 1, 2, 3 or 4.
Depending on the type of the ring to be substituted by Z, the number of Z differs. For phenyl, the number of Z is an integer of from 0 to 5, preferably an integer of from 0 to 4, more preferably 0, 1, 2 or 3, even more preferably 0, 1 or 2. For naphthyl, the number of Z is an integer of from 0 to 7, preferably 0. Where the ring to be substituted by Z is a heterocyclic group, the number of the substituents of Z also differs depending on the type of the heterocyclic group. For the group of 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,3-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,3-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrazolyl or 1,2,3,5-tetrazolyl, the number of Z is 0 or 1. For the group of thiazolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, 1,3,4-triazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,3,5-triazinyl, 1,2,4-triazinyl or 1,2,4-triazinyl, the number of Z is an integer of from 0 to 2, preferably 1 or 2. For the group of thienyl, furyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl or pyridazinyl, the number of Z is an integer of from 0 to 3, preferably an integer of from 0 to 2, more preferably 1 or 2. For the group of pyrrolyl, pyridinyl, pyrazolinyl, imidazolinyl, oxazolinyl, isoxazolinyl or thiazolinyl, the number of Z is an integer of from 0 to 4, preferably an integer of from 0 to 2, more preferably 1 or 2.
Preferred scope of T7 is the following groups.
T7I: H, phenyl, benzyl or C1-C4 alkyl. Also preferred is such that T7 and T8, together with the carbon atom to which they are bonded, form a 5-membered or 6-membered ring.
Preferred scope of T8 is the following groups.
T8I: phenyl, benzyl or C1-C4 alkyl. Also preferred is such that T7 and T8, together with the carbon atom to which they are bonded, form a 5-membered or 6-membered ring.
Preferred scope of U1 is the following groups.
U1I: H, C1-C4 alkyl or C2-C5 alkylcarbonyl. Also preferred is such that U1 and U2, together with nitrogen atom to which they are bonded, form a 5-, 6- or 7-membered ring.
Preferred scope of U2 is the following groups.
U2I: H, C1-C4 alkyl or C2-C5 alkylcarbonyl. Also preferred is such that U1 and U2, together with the carbon atom to which they are bonded, form a 5-, 6- or 7-membered ring.
Preferably, m is 1, 2, or 3, more preferably 1 or 2.
Preferably n is 0, 1, 2 or 3, more preferably 1 or 2.
Preferably, p is 1 or 2.
The above-mentioned preferred groups in the scopes of the preferred substituents can be optionally combined and show the scopes of the preferred compounds of the present invention. Hereinunder mentioned are especially preferred scopes.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of QI, AI, BI, EI, GI, RI, YI, WI, T1I, T2I, T3I, T4I, T5I, T6I, XI, ZI, T7I, T8I, U1I and U2I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of QI, AI, BI, EIII, GI, RI, YI, WI, T1I, T2I, T3I, T4I, T5I, T6I, XI, ZI, T7I, T8I, U1I and U2I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of QII, AII, BI, EII, GI, RI, YI, WI, T1I, T2I, T3I, T4I, T5I, T6I, XI, ZI, T7I, T8I, U1I and U2I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of QII, AII, BI, EIII, GI, RI, YI, WI, T1I, T2I, T3I, T4I, T5I, T6I, XI, ZI, T7I, T8I, U1I and U2I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of QIII, AIII, BI, EIII, GI, RI, YI, WI, TI, T2I, T3I, T4I, T5 I, T6I, XI, ZI, T7I, T8I, U1I and U2I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of QIII, AIII, BII, EIII, GII, RII, YII, WII, T1III, T2I, T3I, T4I, T5I, T6I, XII, ZII, T7I, T8I, U1I and U2I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of QIII, AIII, BII, EIII, GIII, RIII, YII, WII, T1III, T2I, T3I, T4I, T5I, T6I, XIII, ZII, T7I, T8I, U1I and U2I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of QVI, AIII, BIII, EIII, GIII, RIII, YII, WII, T1III, T2I, T3I, T4I, T5I, T6I, XIII, ZII, T7I, T8I, U1I and U2I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of QIV, AIV, BIII, EIII, GIII, RIII, YII, WII, T1III, T2I, T3I, T4I, T5I, T6I, XIII, ZII, T7I, T8I, U1I and U2I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of QVI, AIII, BIII, EIII, GIII, RIII, YII, WII, T1III, T2I, T3I, T4I, T5I, T6I, XIII, ZII, T7I, T8I, U1I and U2I .
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of QVI, AIII, BIII, EIII, GIII, RIII, YII, WII, T1III, T2I, T3I, T4I, T5I, T6I, XIII, ZII, T7I, T8I, U1I and U2I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of QVI, AIV, BIII, EIII, GIII, RIII, YII, WII, T1III, T2I, T3I, T4I, T5I, T6I, XIII, ZII, T7I, T8I, U1I and U2I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of QVII, AIII, BIII, EIII, GIII, RIII, YII, WII, T1III, T2I, T3I, T4I, T5I, T6I, XIII, ZII, T7I, T8I, U1I and U2I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of QVII, AIII, BIII, EIII, GIII, RIII, YII, WII, T1III, T2I, T3I, T4I, T5I, T6I, XIII, ZII, T7I, T8I, U1I and U2I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of QIX, AIII, BIII, EIII, GIII, RIII, YII, WII, T1III, T2I, T3I, T4I, T5I, T6I, XIII, ZII, T7I, T8I, U1I and U2I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of QIII, AV, BIII, EIII, GIII, RIII, YII, WII, T1III, T2I, T3I, T4I, T5I, T6I, XIII, ZII, T7I, T8I, U1I and U2I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of QIII, AVI, BIII, EIII, GIII, RIII, YII, WII, T1III, T2I, T3I, T4I, T5I, T6I, XIII, ZII, T7I, T8I, U1I and U2I.
Compounds of the invention comprising preferred substituents of QIII, AVII, BIII, EIII, GIII, RIII, YII, WII, T1III, T2I, T3I, T4I, T5I, T6I, XIII, ZII, T7I, T8I, U1I and U2I.
Now, specific examples of Q, A, B, E, G, R, R1, Y, Y1, Y2, W, X, Z, T1, T2, T3, T4, T5, T6, T7, T8, U1 and U2, are mentioned below.
The halogen atom for E, G, R, R1, W, X, Y, Y1, Y2, Y3 and Z includes a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, a bromine atom, and an iodine atom. Preferred are a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom and a bromine atom.
The alkyl group for B, G, R, R1, T1, T2, T3, T4, T5, T6, T7, T8, U1, U2, W, X, Y, Y1, Y2, Y3 and Z may be a straight chain or branched alkyl group having indicated carbon atoms, which includes, for example, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, sec-butyl, pentyl-1, pentyl-2, pentyl-3, 2-methylbutyl-1, 2-methylbutyl-2, 2-methylbutyl-3, 3-methylbutyl-1, 2,2-dimethylpropyl-1, hexyl-1, hexyl-2, hexyl-3, 1-methylpentyl, 2-methylpentyl, 3-methylpentyl, 4-methylpentyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyl, 1,2-dimethylbutyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl, 2,3-dimethylbutyl, 3,3-dimethylbutyl, 1-ethylbutyl, 2-ethylbutyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl, 1-ethyl-2-methylpropyl, n-heptyl, n-octyl, n-nonyl, n-undecyl, n-dodecyl, n-tridecyl, n-tetradecyl, n-pentadecyl, n-hexadecyl, n-heptadecyl, n-octadecyl, n-nonadecyl and n-eicosyl groups.
The alkenyl group for G, R, R1, T1, T4, T5, T6, Y1 and W may be a straight chain or branched alkenyl group having indicated carbon atoms, which includes, for example, ethenyl, 1-propenyl, 2-propenyl, 1-butenyl, 2-butenyl, 3-butenyl, 1-methyl-2-propenyl, 2-methyl-2-propenyl, 1-pentenyl, 2-pentenyl, 3-pentenyl, 4-pentenyl, 1-methyl-2-butenyl, 2-methyl-2-butenyl, 3-methyl-2-butenyl, 1-methyl-3-butenyl, 2-methyl-3-butenyl, 3-methyl-3-butenyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-propenyl, 1,2-dimethyl-2-propenyl, 1-ethyl-2-propenyl, 1-hexenyl, 2-hexenyl, 3-hexenyl, 4-hexenyl, 5-hexenyl, 1-methyl-2-pentenyl, 2-methyl-2-pentenyl, 3-methyl-2-pentenyl, 4-methyl-2-pentenyl, 1-methyl-3-pentenyl, 2-methyl-3-pentenyl, 3-methyl-3-pentenyl, 4-methyl-3-pentenyl, 1-methyl-4-pentenyl, 2-methyl-4-pentenyl, 3-methyl-4-pentenyl, 4-methyl-4-pentenyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-butenyl, 1,1-dimethyl-3-butenyl, 1,2-dimethyl-2-butenyl, 1,2-dimethyl-3-butenyl, 1,3-dimethyl-2-butenyl, 1,3-dimethyl-3-butenyl, 2,3-dimethyl-2-butenyl, 2,3-dimethyl-3-butenyl, 3,3-dimethyl-2-butenyl, 1-ethyl-2-butenyl, 1-ethyl-3-butenyl, 2-ethyl-2-butenyl, 2-ethyl-3-butenyl, 1,1,2-trimethyl-2-propenyl and 1-ethyl-l-methyl-2-propenyl groups.
The alkynyl group for E, G, R, R1, Y1 and W may be a straight chain or branched alkynyl group having indicated carbon atoms, which includes, for example, ethynyl, 1-propynyl, 2-propynyl, 1-butynyl, 2-butynyl, 3-butynyl, 1-methyl-2-propynyl, 1-pentynyl, 2-pentynyl, 3-pentynyl, 4-pentynyl, 1-methyl-2-butynyl, 1-methyl-3-butynyl, 2-methyl-3-butynyl, hexynyl, 1-methyl-3-pentynyl, 1-methyl-4-pentynyl, 2-methyl-3-pentynyl, 2-methyl-4-pentynyl, 3-methyl-4-pentynyl, 4-methyl-2-pentynyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-butynyl, 1, 1-dimethyl-3-butynyl, 1,2-dimethyl-3-butynyl, 2,2-dimethyl-3-butynyl, 1-ethyl-2-butynyl, 1-ethyl-3-butynyl and 2-ethyl-3-butynyl groups.
The haloalkyl group for B, E, G, R, R1, T1, W, X, Y, Y1, Y2, Y3 and Z may be a straight chain or branched haloalkyl group having indicated carbon atoms, which includes, for example, fluoromethyl, chloromethyl, bromomethyl, fluoroethyl, chloroethyl, bromoethyl, fluoro-n-propyl, chloro-n-propyl, difluoromethyl, chlorodifluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, difluoroethyl, trifluoroethyl, trichloroethyl, chlorodifluoromethyl, bromodifluoromethyl, trifluorochloroethyl, hexafluoro-n-propyl, chlorobutyl, fluorobutyl, chloro-n-pentyl, fluoro-n-pentyl, chloro-n-hexyl and fluoro-n-hexyl groups.
The C3-C6 cycloalkyl group optionally substituted by a C1-C3 alkyl group for G, R, T1, T4, T5 and T6 includes, for example, cyclopropyl, 1-methylcyclopropyl, 2,2,3,3-tetramethylcyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, 1-ethylcyclobutyl, 1-n-butylcyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, 1-methylcyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, 1-methylcyclohexyl and 4-methylcyclohexyl groups.
The C1-C4 alkyl group substituted by a phenyl group optionally substituted by a halogen atom or a C1-C4 alkyl group for B, G, R and T1 includes, for example, benzyl, 2-chlorobenzyl, 3-bromobenzyl, 4-chlorobenzyl, 4-methylbenzyl, 4-tert-butylbenzyl, 1-phenylethyl, 1-(3-chlorophenyl)ethyl, 2-phenylethyl, 1-methyl-1-phenylethyl, 1-(4-chlorophenyl)-1-methylethyl, 1-(3-chlorophenyl)-1-methylethyl, 1-phenylpropyl, 2-phenylpropyl, 3-phenylpropyl, 1-phenylpropyl, 2-phenylbutyl, 3-phenylbutyl, 4-phenylbutyl, 1-methyl-1-phenylpropyl, 1-methyl-2-phenylpropyl, 1-methyl-3-phenylpropyl, 2-methyl-2-phenylpropyl, 2-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-methyl-propyl and 2-methyl-2-(3-methylphenyl)propyl groups.
For T1, the C3-C5 cycloalkyl group substituted by a phenyl group optionally substituted by a halogen atom or a C1-C4 alkyl group includes, for example, 1-phenylcyclopropyl, 1-(3-chlorophenyl)cyclopropyl, 1-(4-chlorophenyl)cyclopropyl, 1-(4-bromophenyl)cyclopropyl, 1-(4-fluorophenyl)cyclopropyl, 1-(4-ethylphenyl)cyclopropyl, 1-(4-propylphenyl)cyclopropyl, 2-phenylcyclopropyl, 1-phenylcyclobutyl, 2-phenylcyclobutyl, 1-phenylcyclopentyl, 1-(4-chlorophenyl)cyclopentyl, 2-phenylcyclopentyl, 3-phenylcyclopentyl, 1-phenylcyclohexyl, 1-(3-fluorophenyl)cyclohexyl, 1-(4-chlorophenyl)cyclohexyl, 1-(4-tert-butylphenyl)cyclohexyl, 2-phenylcyclohexyl, 3-phenylcyclohexyl and 4-phenylcyclohexyl groups.
For T1, the cyclopropyl group substituted by both a phenyl group optionally substituted by a halogen atom or a C1-C4 alkyl group and a C1-C4 alkyl group includes, for example, 2,2-dimethyl-1-phenylcyclopropyl, 1-(4-chlorophenyl)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropyl, 2,2-dimethyl-3-phenylcyclopropyl, 3-(3-chlorophenyl)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropyl, (4-chlorophenyl)-2,2-dimethyl-3-phenylcyclopropyl, (4-bromophenyl)-2,2-dimethyl-3-phenylcyclopropyl, 2,2-dimethyl-3-(4-methylphenyl)cyclopropyl and (4-tert-butylphenyl)-2,2-dimethyl-3-phenylcyclopropyl groups.
For T1, the C3-C4 cycloalkyl group substituted by both a phenyl group optionally substituted by a halogen atom or a C1-C4 alkoxy group and a halogen atom includes, for example, 2,2-dichloro-1-phenylcyclopropyl, 2,2-dichloro-1-(3-chlorophenyl)cyclopropyl, 2,2-dichloro-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)cyclopropyl, 2,2-dichloro-1-(4-ethoxyphenyl)cyclopropyl, 2,2-dichloro-(4-1-propyloxyphenyl)cyclopropyl, 2,2-dichloro-1-(4-t-butylphenyl)cyclopropyl, 2,2-dichloro-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-3-phenylcyclopropyl and 1-(4-ethoxyphenyl)-2,2,3,3-tetrafluorobutyl groups.
For T1, the cyclopropyl group substituted by both a C2-C4 alkenyl group optionally substituted by a halogen atom, and a C1-C4 alkyl group includes, for example, 2,2-dimethyl-3-(2,2-dimethylethenyl)cyclopropyl, 3-(2,2-dibromoethenyl)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropyl, 3-(2,2-dichoroethenyl)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropyl and 3-(2,2-chlorotrifluoroethenyl)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropyl groups.
For T1, the C3-C5 cycloalkoxy group optionally substituted by a C1-C3 alkyl group includes, for example, cyclopropoxy, cyclobutoxy, cyclopentoxy, cyclohexyloxy and 1-methylcyclopropoxy groups.
For T1, the C2-C4 alkenyl group substituted by a phenyl group optionally substituted by a halogen atom or a C1-C4 alkyl group includes, for example, 1-phenylethenyl, 2-phenylethenyl, 2-(2-chlorophenyl)ethenyl, 2-(3-chlorophenyl)ethenyl, 2-(4-chlorophenyl)ethenyl, 2-(4-methylphenyl)ethenyl, 2-(2,6-difluorophenyl)ethenyl, 2-(2,5-dimethylphenyl)ethenyl, 1-methyl-2-phenylethenyl, 2-phenyl-1-propenyl, 2-(4-bromophenyl)-1-propenyl and 2-(2,4,6-trimethylphenyl)-1-propenyl groups.
The alkoxy group for G, R, T1, T2, T3, R1, W, X, Y, Y1, Y2 and Z may be a straight chain or branched alkoxy group having indicated carbon atoms, which includes, for example, methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, isopropoxy, n-butoxy, isobutoxy, sec-butoxy, tert-butoxy, n-pentyloxy, 1-methylbutyloxy, 2-methylbutyloxy, 3-methylbutyloxy, 1,1-dimethylpropoxy, 1,2-dimethylpropoxy, 2,2-dimethylpropoxy, 1-ethylpropyloxy, n-hexyloxy, 1-methylpentyloxy, 2-methylpentyloxy, 3-methylpentyloxy, 4-methylpentyloxy, 1,1-dimethylbutyloxy, 1,2-dimethylbutyloxy, 1,3-dimethylbutyloxy, 2,2-dimethylbutyloxy, 2,3-dimethylbutyloxy, 3,3-dimethylbutyloxy, 1-ethylbutyloxy, 2-ethylbutyloxy, 1,1,2-trimethylpropyloxy, 1,2,2-trimethylpropyloxy, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropyloxy, 1-ethyl-2-methylpropyloxy, n-heptyloxy, n-octyloxy, n-nonyloxy and n-decyloxy groups.
The C3-C5 halocycloalkyl group for G, R and T1 includes, for example, fluorocyclopropyl, difluorocyclopropyl, chlorocyclopropyl, dichlorocyclopropyl, 1-methyl-2,2-dichlorocyclopropyl, chlorocyclobutyl, dichlorocyclobutyl, chlorocyclopentyl, dichlorocyclopentyl, chlorocyclohexyl, dichlorocyclohexyl and tetrafluorocyclobutyl groups.
The group xe2x80x94NU1U2 for G, R, R1, T1, W, X, Y, Y1 and Z includes, for example, methylamino, ethylamino, n-propylamino, isopropylamino, n-butylamino, isobutylamino, sec-butylamino, tert-butylamino, n-pentylamino, 1-methylbutylamino, 2-methylbutylamino, 3-methylbutylamino, 1,1-dimethylpropylamino, 1,2-dimethylpropylamino, 2,2-dimethylpropylamino, 1-ethylpropylamino, n-hexylamino, 1-methylpentylamino, 2-methylpentylamino, 3-methylpentylamino, 4-methylpentylamino, 1,1-dimethylbutylamino, 1,2-dimethylbutylamino, 1,3-dimethylbutylamino, 2,2-dimethylbutylamino, 2,3-dimethylbutylamino, 3,3-dimethylbutylamino, 1-ethylbutylamino, 2-ethylbutylamino, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylamino, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylamino, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylamino, 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylamino, dimethylamino, diethylamino, di-n-propylamino, diisopropylamino, di-n-butylamino, di-sec-butylamino, diisobutylamino, di-n-pentylamino, di-n-hexylamino, methylethylamino, methylpropylamino, methylisopropylamino, methylbutylamino, methyl-sec-butylamino, methyl-isobutylamino, methyl-tert-butylamino, methylpentylamino, methylhexylamino, ethylpropylamino, ethylisopropylamino, ethylbutylamino, ethyl-sec-butylamino, ethyl-isobutylamino, ethylpentylamino, ethylhexylamino, phenylamino, benzylamino, N-methylacetamido, N-ethylacetamido, N-phenylacetamido and N-acetylacetamido groups, to which is applied the indicated scope of the carbon atoms constituting it.
The C2-C5 alkoxycarbonyl group for E, G, R, R1, T1, W, X, Y, Y1, Y2 and Z includes, for example, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, n-propoxycarbonyl, iso-propoxycarbonyl, n-butoxycarbonyl, sec-butoxycarbonyl, iso-butoxycarbonyl and tert-butoxycarbonyl groups.
The C1-C4 haloalkoxy group for G, R, T1, W, X, Y and Z may be a straight chain or branched C1-C4 haloalkoxy group, including, for example, fluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, chlorodifluoromethoxy, bromodifluoromethoxy, dichlorofluoromethoxy, chloromethoxy, dichloromethoxy, trichloromethoxy, bromomethoxy, fluoroethoxy, chloroethoxy, bromoethoxy, difluoroethoxy, trifluoroethoxy, tetrafluoroethoxy, pentafluoroethoxy, trichloroethoxy, trifluorochloroethoxy, fluoropropoxy, chloropropoxy, bromopropoxy, fluorobutoxy, chlorobutoxy, fluoro-iso-propoxy and chloro-iso-propoxy groups.
The C1-C4 alkylsulfenyl group for E, G, R, T2, T3, W, X, Y and Z includes, for example, methylthio, ethylthio, n-propylthio, iso-propylthio, n-butylthio, iso-butylthio, sec-butylthio and tert-butylthio groups.
The C1-C4 alkylsulfinyl group for E, G, R, X, W, Y and Z includes, for example, methylsulfinyl, ethylsulfinyl, n-propylsulfinyl, iso-propylsulfinyl, n-butylsulfinyl, iso-butylsulfinyl, sec-butylsulfinyl and tert-butylsulfinyl groups.
The C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl group for B, E, G, R, W, X, Y and Z includes, for example, methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, n-propylsulfonyl, iso-propylsulfonyl, n-butylsulfonyl, iso-butylsulfonyl, sec-butylsulfonyl and tert-butylsulfonyl groups.
The C2-C4 alkoxyalkyl group for B, G, R, R1, T1, Y, Y1 and Y2 includes, for example, C1-C3 alkoxy-methyl, C1-C2 alkoxy-ethyl, methoxyethoxymethyl and methoxypropyl groups.
The C2-C6 alkylcarbonyl group for E, G, R, R1, U1, U2, Y1, Y2 and W includes, for example, acetyl, propionyl, butanoyl and iso-butanoyl groups.
The C2-C6 haloalkylcarbonyl group for G and W includes, for example, chloroacetyl, trifluoroacetyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropionyl and pentafluoropropionyl groups.
The C2-C5 haloalkylcarbonyloxy group for G, R and Y includes, for example, chloroacetyloxy, trifluoroacetyloxy, 3,3,3-trifluoropropionyloxy and pentafluoropropionyloxy groups.
The C3-C7 dialkylaminocarbonyloxy group for G and Y includes, for example, dimethylaminocarbonyloxy, diethylaminocarbonyloxy and di-i-propylaminocarbonyloxy groups.
The naphthyl group for R, Y, Z and T1 includes, for example, 1-naphthyl and 2-naphthyl groups.
The pyridyl group optionally substituted by Z for G and T1 includes, for example, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl and 4-pyridyl groups all optionally substituted by Z. Preferred are 2-pyridyl and 3-pyridyl groups both optionally substituted by Z; and more preferred is a 2-pyridyl group optionally substituted by Z.
The pyridyloxy group optionally substituted by Z for G and T1 includes, for example, 2-pyridyloxy, 3-pyridyloxy and 4-pyridyloxy groups all optionally substituted by Z.
The pyridyl group optionally substituted by X for R and R1 includes, for example, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl and 4-pyridyl groups all optionally substituted by X. Preferred are 2-pyridyl and 3-pyridyl groups both optionally substituted by X; and more preferred is a 2-pyridyl group optionally substituted by X.
The pyridyloxy group optionally substituted by X for R and R1 includes, for example, 2-pyridyloxy, 3-pyridyloxy and 4-pyridyloxy groups all optionally substituted by X.
The thienyl group optionally substituted by X for R and R1 includes, for example, 2-thienyl and 3-thienyl groups both optionally substituted by X.
The thienyl group optionally substituted by Z for G and Y1 includes, for example, 2-thienyl and 3-thienyl groups both optionally substituted by Z.
The group xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CT7T8 for G, R, R1, Y and Y1 indicates an alkylidenamino group, a benzylidenamino group, an arylidenamino group or a cycloalkylidenamino group, including, for example, methylidenamino, ethylidenamino, propylidenamino, isopropylidenamino, 4-methyl-2-pentylidenamino, cyclopentylidenamino and cyclohexylidenamino groups.
The C2-C4 alkylaminocarbonyl group for E includes, for example, methylaminocarbonyl, ethylaminocarbonyl and n-propylaminocarbonyl groups.
The C3-C6 dialkylaminocarbonyl group for E includes, for example, dimethylaminocarbonyl, diethylaminocarbonyl, di-n-propylaminocarbonyl, di-isopropylaminocarbonyl and di-n-butylaminocarbonyl groups.
The C1-C4 alkylaminosulfonyl group for B includes, for example, methylaminosulfonyl, ethylaminosulfonyl, n-propylaminosulfonyl, isopropylaminosulfonyl and n-butylaminosulfonyl groups.
The C2-C8 dialkylaminosulfonyl group for B includes, for example, dimethylaminosulfonyl, diethylaminosulfonyl, di-n-propylaminosulfonyl, di-isopropylaminosulfonyl and di-n-butylaminosulfonyl groups.
The C2-C5 alkylaminothiocarbonyl group for B includes, for example, methylaminothiocarbonyl, ethylaminothiocarbonyl, n-propylaminothiocarbonyl, isopropylaminothiocarbonyl and n-butylaminothiocarbonyl groups.
The C3-C9 dialkylaminothiocarbonyl group for B includes, for example, dimethylaminothiocarbonyl, diethylaminothiocarbonyl, di-n-propylaminothiocarbonyl, di-isopropylaminothiocarbonyl and di-n-butylaminothiocarbonyl groups.
The C1-C4 alkyl group substituted by a benzoyl group optionally substituted by a halogen atom or a C1-C4 alkyl group for B includes, for example, phenacyl, 2-fluorophenacyl, 3-chlorophenacyl, 4-bromophenacyl, 2-methylphenacyl, 3-ethylphenacyl, 4-i-propylphenacyl and 4-t-butylphenacyl groups.
The phenylsulfonyl group optionally substituted by a halogen atom or a C1-C4 alkyl group for B includes, for example, 2-fluorophenylsulfonyl, 4-fluorophenylsulfonyl, 2-chlorophenylsulfonyl, 4-chlorophenylsulfonyl, 4-bromophenylsulfonyl, 2,5-dichlorophenylsulfonyl, pentafluorophenylsulfonyl, 4-methylphenylsulfonyl, 2-methylphenylsulfonyl, 4-t-butylphenylsulfonyl, 2,5-dimethylphenylsulfonyl, 2,4-dimethylphenylsulfonyl, 2,4,6-trimethylphenylsulfonyl and 2,4,6-tri-i-propylphenylsulfonyl groups.
The C2-C5 cyanoalkyl group for G and B includes, for example, cyanomethyl, 2-cyanoethyl, 3-cyanopropyl and 1-cyano-1-methylethyl groups.
The C3-C9 alkoxycarbonylalkyl group for B may be a straight chain or branched one, including, for example, methoxycarbonylmethyl, ethoxycarbonylmethyl, n-propoxycarbonylmethyl, i-propoxycarbonylmethyl, n-butoxycarbonylmethyl, i-butoxycarbonylmethyl, t-butoxycarbonylmethyl, n-hexyloxycarbonylmethyl, n-heptyloxycarbonylmethyl, 1-methoxycarbonylethyl, 1-ethoxycarbonylethyl, 1-n-butoxyethyl, 2-methoxycarbonylethyl, 2-ethoxycarbonylethyl, 1-methoxycarbonylpropyl, 3-ethoxycarbonylpropyl, 4-methoxycarbonylbutyl, 6-ethoxycarbonylhexyl, 1-methoxycarbonyl-1-methylethyl, 1-iso-propoxycarbonyl-1-methylethyl and 1-ethoxycarbonyl-2-methylpropyl groups.
The alkali metal for B includes, for example, lithium sodium and potassium.
The alkaline earth metal for B includes, for example, magnesium, calcium, strontium and barium. Preferred are magnesium, calcium and barium.
The ammonium group of NHT4T5T6 for B includes, for example, ammonium, monomethylammonium, dimethylammonium, trimethylammonium, diethylammonium, triethylammonium, di-isopropylammonium, di-isopropylethylammonium, hexylmethylammonium, cyclopropylmethylammonium, cyclohexylmethylammonium, allylmethylammonium, benzylmethylammonium and 4-methylcyclohexylethylammonium groups. Any two of T4, T5 and T6 may form, along with the nitrogen atom to which they are bonded, a heterocyclic, 5-, 6-, 7- or 8-membered ammonium group optionally having oxygen, nitrogen and/or sulfur atoms.
The methoxy group substituted by a phenyl group optionally substituted by a halogen atom or a C1-C4 alkyl group for G includes, for example, benzyloxy, 2-chlorobenzyloxy, 3-chlorobenzyloxy, 4-chlorobenzyloxy, 3-methylbenzyloxy, 4-t-butylbenzyloxy, 2,6-difluorobenzyloxy and 2-fluoro-4-chlorobenzyloxy groups.
The heterocyclic, 5-, 6-, 7- or 8-membered ammonium group optionally having oxygen, nitrogen and/or sulfur atoms, which is formed by two of T4, T5 and T6 along with the nitrogen atom to which they are bonded, includes, for example, pyrrolidine, pyrazolidine, imidazolidine, oxazolidine, isoxazolidine, thiazolidine, piperidine, piperazine, morpholine, thiamorpholine, hexamethylenimine and heptamethylenimine groups. The haloalkylsulfenyl group for G, R, W, X, Y and Z may be a straight chain or branched C1-C4 haloalkylthio group, including, for example, fluoromethylthio, chlorodifluoromethylthio, bromodifluoromethylthio, trifluoromethylthio, trichloromethylthio, 2,2,2-trifluoroethylthio, 1,1,2,2-tetrafluoroethylthio, fluoroethylthio, pentafluoroethylthio and fluoro-iso-propylthio groups.
The haloalkylsulfinyl group for G, R, W, X, Y and Z may be a straight chain or branched, C1-C4 haloalkylsulfinyl group, including, for example, fluoromethylsulfinyl, chlorodifluoromethylsulfinyl, bromodifluoromethylsulfinyl, trifluoromethylsulfinyl, trichloromethylsulfinyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethylsulfinyl, 1,1,2,2-tetrafluoroethylsulfinyl, fluoroethylsulfinyl, pentafluoroethylsulfinyl and fluoro-iso-propylsulfinyl groups.
The haloalkylsulfonyl group for G, R, W, X, Y and Z may be a straight chain or branched, C1-C4 haloalkylsulfonyl group, including, for example, fluoromethylsulfonyl, chlorodifluoromethylsulfonyl, bromodifluoromethylsulfonyl, trifluoromethylsulfonyl, trichloromethylsulfonyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethylsulfonyl, 1,1,2,2-tetrafluoroethylsulfonyl, fluoroethylsulfonyl, pentafluoroethylsulfonyl and fluoro-isopropylsulfonyl groups.
The haloalkenyl group for G, R, T1 and W may be a straight chain or branched C1-C4 haloalkenyl group, including, for example, 2-chloroethenyl, 2-bromoethenyl and 2,2-dichloroethenyl groups.
The alkenyloxy group for G, R, R1, T1, W, Y and Y1 may be a straight chain or branched C2-C4 alkenyloxy group, including, for example, allyloxy, 2-propenyloxy, 2-butenyloxy and 2-methyl-2-propenyloxy groups.
The haloalkenyloxy group for G, R, W and Y may be a straight chain or branched C2-C4 haloalkenyloxy group, including, for example, 3-chloro-2-propenyloxy, 3,3-dichloro-2-propenyloxy, 4-chloro-2-butenyloxy, 4,4-dichloro-3-butenyloxy and 4,4-difluoro-3-butenyloxy groups.
The alkenylsulfenyl group for G, R, W, X, Y and Z may be a straight chain or branched C2-C4 alkenylsulfenyl group, including, for example, allylsulfenyl, 2-propenylsulfenyl, 2-butenylsulfenyl and 2-methyl-2-propenylsulfenyl groups.
The alkenylsulfinyl group for G, R, W, X, Y and Z may be a straight chain or branched C2-C4 alkenylsulfinyl group, including, for example, allylsulfinyl, 2-propenylsulfinyl, 2-butenylsulfinyl and 2-methyl-2-propenylsulfinyl groups.
The alkenylsulfonyl group for G, R, W, X, Y and Z may be a straight chain or branched C2-C4 alkenylsulfonyl group, including, for example, allylsulfonyl, 2-propenylsulfonyl, 2-butenylsulfonyl and 2-methyl-2-propenylsulfonyl groups.
The haloalkenylsulfenyl group for G, R, W and Y may be a straight chain or branched C2-C4 haloalkenylsulfenyl group, including, for example, 3-chloro-2-propenylsulfenyl, 4-chloro-2-butenylsulfenyl, 3,3-dichloro-2-propenylsulfenyl, 4,4-dichloro-3-butenylsulfenyl and 4,4-difluoro-3-butenylsulfenyl groups.
The haloalkenylsulfinyl group for G, R, W and Y may be a straight chain or branched C2-C4 haloalkenylsulfinyl group, including, for example, 3-chloro-2-propenylsulfinyl, 3,3-dichloro-2-propenylsulfinyl, 4-chloro-2-butenylsulfinyl, 4,4-dichloro-3-butenylsulfinyl and 4,4-difluoro-3-butenylsulfinyl groups.
The haloalkenylsulfonyl group for G, R, W and Y may be a straight chain or branched C2-C4 haloalkenylsulfonyl group, including, for example, 3-chloro-2-propenylsulfonyl, 3,3-dichloro-2-propenylsulfonyl, 4-chloro-2-butenylsulfonyl, 4,4-dichloro-3-butenylsulfonyl and 4,4-difluoro-3-butenylsulfonyl groups.
The C2-C4 haloalkynyl group for G, R and W includes, for example, chloroethynyl, bromoethynyl, iodoethynyl, 3-chloro-1-propynyl and 3-bromo-1-butynyl groups.
The C2-C4 alkynyloxy group for G, R, W and Y includes, for example, 2-propynyloxy, 2-butynyloxy and 1-methyl-2-propynyloxy groups.
The C2-C4 haloalkynyloxy group for G, R, W and Y includes, for example, 3-chloro-2-propynyloxy, 3-bromo-2-propynyloxy and 3-iodo-2-propynyloxy groups.
The C2-C6 alkynylsulfenyl group for G, R, W and Y includes, for example, 2-propynylsulfenyl, 2-butynylsulfenyl and 1-methyl-2-propynylsulfenyl groups.
The C2-C6 alkynylsulfinyl group for G, R, W and Y includes, for example, 2-propynylsulfinyl, 2-butynylsulfinyl and 1-methyl-2-propynylsulfinyl groups.
The C2-C6 alkynylsulfonyl group for G, R, W and Y includes, for example, 2-propynylsulfonyl, 2-butynylsulfonyl and 1-methyl-2-propynylsulfonyl groups.
The C2-C6 haloalkynylsulfenyl group for G, R, W and Y includes, for example, 3-chloro-2-propynylsulfenyl, 3-bromo-2-propynylsulfenyl and 3-iodo-2-propynylsulfenyl groups.
The C2-C6 haloalkynylsulfinyl group for G, R, W and Y includes, for example, 3-chloro-2-propynylsulfinyl, 3-bromo-2-propynylsulfinyl and 3-iodo-2-propynylsulfinyl groups.
The C2-C6 haloalkynylsulfonyl group for G, R, W and Y includes, for example, 3-chloro-2-propynylsulfonyl, 3-bromo-2-propynylsulfonyl and 3-iodo-2-propynylsulfonyl groups.
The C2-C4 alkylcarbonyloxy group for G, R, W and Y includes, for example, acetoxy, propanoyloxy, butanoyloxy and isopropylcarbonyloxy groups.
The benzoyl group optionally substituted by X for E and G includes, for example, benzoyl, 2-chlorobenzoyl, 3-chlorobenzoyl, 4-chlorobenzoyl, 4-bromobenzoyl, 4-fluorobenzoyl, 3-methylbenzoyl, 4-methylbenzoyl, 4-tert-butylbenzoyl and 3,4-dichlorobenzoyl groups.
Even at low concentration, the compounds of the present invention effectively prevent various pests, which include, for example, so-called agricultural insect pests that injure agricultural and horticultural crops and trees, so-called livestock insect pests that live on livestock and poultry, so-called sanitary insect pests that have various negative influences on the human living environment including houses, so-called stored products insect pests that injure grains stored in storehouses, and also acarids, nematodes, molluscs and crustaceans that live in the same sites as above and injure those mentioned above.
Examples of insect pests, acarids, nematodes, molluscs and crustaceans capable of being exterminated by the compounds of the present invention are mentioned below, which, however, are not limitative.
Insect pests of Lepidoptera, such as rice stem borer (Chilo suppressalis Walker), rice leafroller (Cnaphalocrocis medinalis Guenxc3xa9e), green rice caterpillar (Naranga aenescens Moore), rice skipper (Parnara guttata Bremer et Gvey), diamond back moths (Plutella xylostella Linnxc3xa9), cabbage armyworms (Mamestra brassicae Linnxc3xa9), common white (Pieris rapae crucivora Boisduval), turnip moth (Agrotis segetum Denis et Schiffermxc3xcller), common cutworm (Spodptera litura Fabricius), beet armyworm (Spodoptera exigua Hxc3xcbner), smaller tea tortrix (Adoxophyes sp.), oriental tea tortrix (Homona magnanima Diakonoff), peach fruit moth (Carposina niponensis Walsingham), oriental fruit moth (Grapholita molesta Busck), summer fruit tortrix (Adoxophyes orana fasciata Walsingham), apple leafminers (Phyllonorycter ringoniella Matsumura), corn earworm (Helicoverpa zea Boddie), tobacco bad worms (Heliothis virescens Fabricius), European corn borer (Ostrinia nubilalis Hxc3xcbner), fall armyworm (Spodoptera frugiperda J. E. Smith), Codling moth moth (Cydia pomonella Linnxc3xa9), fall webworms (Hyphantria cunea Drury), etc.;
Insect pests of Hemiptera, such as green rice leafhopper (Nephotettix cincticeps Uhler), brown rice planthoppers (Nilaparvata lugens Stal), green peach aphid (Myzus persicae Sulzer), cotton aphid (Aphis gossypii Glover), greenhouse whitefly (Trialeurodes vaporariorum Westwood), sweetpotato white fly (Bemisia tabaci Gennadius), pear psylla (Psylla pyricola Fxc3x6rster), azalea lace bug (Stephanitis pyrioides Scott), arrowhead scale (Unaspis yanonensis Kuwana), comstock mealybug (Pseudococcus comstocki Kuwana), red wax scale (Ceroplastes rubens Maskell), brown-marmorated stinkbug (Halyomorpha mista Uhler), cabbage bug (Eurydema rugosam Motschulsky), bed bug (Cimex lectularius Linnxc3xa), etc.;
Insect pests of Coleoptera, such as twenty-eight-spotted ladybird (Henosepilachna vigintioctopunctata Fabricius), cupreous chafers (Anomala cuprea Hope), ricewater weevil (Lissorhoptrus oryzophilus Kuschel), sweetpotato weevil (Cylas formicarius Fabricius), cucurbit leaf beetle (Aulacophora femoralis Motschulsky), striped flea beetle (Phyllotreta striolata Fablicius), white-spotted longicorn beetle (Anoplophora malasiaca Thomson), pine sawyers (Monochamus alternatus Hope), corn rootworms (Diabrotica spp.), rice weevil (Sitophilus zeamais Motschulsky), lesser rice weevil (Sitophilus oryzae Linnxc3xa9), granary weevils (Sitophilus granarius Linnxc3xa9), red four beetle (Tribolium castaneum Herbst), etc.;
Insect pests of Diptera, such as legume leafminer (Liriomyza trifolii Burgess), seedcorn maggot (Delia platura Meigen), Hessia fly (Mayetiola destructor Say), melon fly (Dacus (Zengodacus) cucurbitae Coquillett), Mediterranear fruit fly (Ceratitis capitata Wiedemann), house flies (Musca domestica Linnxc3xa9), stable fly (Stomoxys calcitrans Linnxc3xa9), Sheep ked (Melophagus orinus), common cattle grub (Hypoderm lineatum devillers), nothern cattle grub (Hypoderma boris Linnxc3xa9), sheep botfly (Oestrus ovis Linnxc3xa9), tsetse fly (Golossina palpalis Robineau-Desvoidy), common gnat (Culex pipiens pallens Coquillett), yellow-fever mosquitoes (Aedes aegypti Linnxc3xa9), Anopheles culicifacies), etc.
Insect pests of Hymenoptera, such as cabbage sawfly (Athalis rosae ruficornis Jakovlev), pine sawfly (Neodiprion sertifer Geoffroy), chestnut sawfly (Apethymus kuri Takeuchi), etc.;
Insect pests of Thysanoptera, such as melon thrips (Thrips palmi Karny), onion thrips (Thrips tabaci Lindeman), western flower thrips (Frankliniella occidentalis Pergande), flower thrip (Frankliniella intonsa Trybom), yellow tea thrip (Scirtothrips dorsalis Hood), etc.;
Insect pests of Dictyoptera, such as smokybrown cockroache (Periplaneta fuliginosa Serville), Japanese cockroach (Periplaneta japonica Karny), German cockroaches (Blattella germanica Linne), etc.;
Insect pests of Orthoptera, such as oriental migratory locust (Locusta migratoria Linnxc3xa9), rice grasshopper (Oxya yezoensis Shiraki), desert locust (Schistocerca gregaria Forskxc3xa5l), etc.;
Insect pests of Isoptera, such as Formosan subterranean termit (Coptotermes formosanus Shiraki), (Reticulitermes (Leucotermes) speratus Kolbe), (Odontotermes formosanus Shirakif), etc.;
Insect pests of Siphonaptera, such as cat fleas (Ctenocephalides felis Bouchxc3xa9), human fleas (Pulex irritans Linnxc3xa9), oriental rat flea (Xenopsylla cheopis Rothschild), etc.;
Insect pests of Mallophaga, such as Chicken bodylouse (Menacanthus stramineus Nitsch), cattle biting louse (Bovicola bovis Linnxc3xa9), etc.;
Insect pests of Anoplura, such as short-nosed cattle louse (Haematopinus eurysternus Nitzsh), hog louse (Haematopinus suis Linnxc3xa9), longnosed cattle louse (Linognathus vituli Linnxc3xa9), little cattle louse (Solenopotes capillatus Enderlein), etc.
Pests of TETRANYCHIDAE, such as citrus red mite (Panonychus citri McGregor), European red mite (Panonychus ulmi Kock), two-spotted spider mite (Tetranychus urticae Koch), Kanzawa spinder mite (Tetranychus kanzawai Kishida), etc.;
Pests of ERIOPHYDAE, such as pink citrus rust mite (Aculops pelekassi Keifor), pear rust mite (Epitrimerus pyri Nalepa), dry bulb mite (Aceria tulipae Keiter), pink tea mite (Acaphylla theae watt), etc.;
Pests of TARSONEMIDAE, such as broad mites (Polyphagotarsonemus latus Banks), cyclamen mite, strawberry mite (Steneotarsonemus pallidus Banks), etc.;
Pests of ACARIDAE, such as mold mite, copra mite, forage mite (Tyrophagus putrescetiae Schrank), bulb mite (Rhizoglyphus robini Claparede), etc.;
Pests of VARROIDAE, such as bee brood mite (Varroa jacobsoni Oudemans), etc.;
Pests of Ixodidae, such as bull ticks (Boophilus microplus Canestrini), (Haemaphysalis longicornis Neumann), etc.;
Pests of Sarcoptidae, such as sarcoptes mange mite (Sarcaptes scabiei Linnxc3xa9), etc.;
Nematodes, such as southern root-knot nematode (Meloidogyne incognita Kofoid et White), northern root-knot nematode (Meloidogyne hapla Chitwood), Cobb root-lesion nematode (Pratylenchus penetraus Cobb), walnut root-lesion nematode (Pratylenchus vulnus Allen et Jensen), potato cyst nematode (Globodera rostochiensis Wollenweber), pine wood nematode (Bursaphelenchus xylophilus Steiner et Buhrer), etc.;
Mollusca, such as apple snail (Pomacea canaliculata Lamarck), (Incilaria pilineata Benson), (Acusta despecta sieboldiana Pfeiffer), (Euhadra peliomphala Pfeiffer), pillbug (Armadillidium vulgare Latreille), etc.;
Crustaceans, such as pillbug (Armadillidium vulgare Latreille), etc.
The plant diseases to be controlled by the compounds of the present invention are as follows:
Blast (Pyricularia oryzae), Helminthosporium leaf spot (Cochliobolus miyabeanus) and Sheath blight (Rhizoctonia solani) of rice,
Powdery mildew (Erysiphe graminis f. sp. hordei, f. sp. tritici), Leaf stripe (Pyrenophora graminea), Net blotch (Pyrenophora teres), Fusarium blight (Gibberella zeae), yellow rust, black stem rust and brown rust (Puccinia striiformis, P. graminis, P. recondita and P. hordei), Snow blight and snow mold (Typhula sp., Micronectriella nivais), Loose smut (Ustilago tritici, U. nuda), Eyespot (Pseudocercorsporella herpotrichoides), Scald and leaft blotch (Rhynchosporium secalis), Speckled blotch (Septoria tritici), and Glume blotch (Leptosphaeria nodorum) of barley and wheat,
Melanose (Diaporthe citri), Scab (Elsinoe fawcetti), and Common green mold and blue mold (Penicillium digitatum, P. italicum) of citrus fruit, Blossom blight (Sclerotinia mali), Canker (Valsa mali), Powder mildew (Podosphaera leucotricha), Alternaria leaft spot (Alternaria mali) and Scab (Venturia inaequalis) of apple,
Scab (Venturia nashicola), Black spot (Alternaria Kikuchiana) and Rust (Gymnosporangium haraeanum) of pear,
Brown rot (Sclerotinia cinerea), Scab (Cladosporium carpophilum), and Phomopsis rot (Phomopsis sp.) of peach,
Downy mildew (Plasmopara viticola), Anthracnose (Elsinoe ampelina), Ripe rot (Glomerella cingulata), Powdery mildew (Uncinula necator) and Rust (Phakopsora ampelopsidis) of grape,
Anthracnose (Gloesporium kaki), Powdery mildew (Phyllactinia kakicola), Angular leaf spot (Cercospora kaki), and Circular leaf spot (Mycosphaerella nawae) of persimmon,
Downy mildew (Pseudoperenospora cubensis), Anthracnose (Colletotrichum lagenarium), Powdery mildew (phaerotheca fuliginea), and Gummy stem blight (Mycosphaerella melonis) of cucurbit,
Late blight (Phytophthora infestans), Early blight (Alternaria solani) and Leaf mold (Cladosporium fulvam) of tomato.
Brown spot (Phomopsis vexans) and Powdery mildew (Erysiphe cichoracoarum) of egg plant,
Alternaria leaft spot (Alternaria japonica) and white spot (Cerocosporella brassicae) of vegetable of the family crucifers.
Rust (Puccinia allii) of welsh onion.
Purple seed stain (Cercospora kikuchii), Sphaceloma scab (Elsinoe glycines) and Pot and stem blight (Diaporthe phaseololum) of soybean,
Anthracnose (Collectorichum lindemuthianum) of kidney bean.
Leaf spot (Mycosphaerella personatum) and Brown leaf spot (Cercospora arachidicola) of peanut,
Powdery mildew (Erysiphe pisi) of garden pea,
Early blight (Alternaria solani) of potato,
Powdery mildew (Sphaerotheca humuli) of strawberry,
Net blister blight (Exobasidium reticulatum) and White scab (Elsinoe leucospila) of tea,
Brown spot (Alternaria longipes), Powdery mildew (Erysiphe cichoracearum) and Anthracnose (Colletotrichum tabacum) of tobacco,
Cercospora leaft spot (Cercospora beticola) of sugar beat,
Black spot (Diplocarpon rosae) and Powdery mildew (Sphaerotheca pannosa) of rose,
Leaf spot (Septoria chrysanthemiindici) and Rust (Puccinia horiana) of chrysanthemum,
Gray mold (Botrytis cinerea) of various kinds of crops, and,
Sclerotinia rot (Sclerotinia sclerotiorum) of various kinds of crops.
In addition, the compounds of the present invention are effective in preventing the attachment of aquatic organisms, even at extremely low concentrations. Aquatic organisms to which the invention is directed are, for example, shellfishes and algae, such as mussel, barnacle, oyster, hydrozoan, hydra, Serpula, ascidian, seamoss, Bagula, mud pond snail, sea lettuce, green laver, Ectocarpus, etc.
Specifically, the compounds of the present invention can effectively exterminate various pests and phytopathogenic microbes of, for example, Orthoptera, Hemiptera, Lepidoptera, Coleoptera, Hymenoptera, Diptera, Temitidae, and also mites and louses, even when used at low concentrations. In addition, the compounds of the invention are effective in preventing the attachment of various aquatic organisms living in sea water and fresh water to aquatic constructions, etc. On the other hand, the compounds of the present invention contains useful compounds that have few negative influences on mammals, fishes, shellfishes and useful insects.
Of the compounds of the invention, those having CN as E can be produced according to the following methods (Scheme 1). 
In (Scheme 1), Q, A and B have the same meanings as defined above; L represents a suitable leaving group, such as a chlorine atom, a bromine atom, an iodine atom, an alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a phenoxy group, an alkylsulfonyloxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon. atoms, a benzenesulfonyloxy group, a toluenesulfonyloxy group a phenoxy group, a 1-pyrazolyl. group or a 1-imidazolyl group; Lxe2x80x2 represents a halogen atom; and alkyl represents an alkyl group preferably having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms.
Method A in (Scheme 1) is to react an acetonitrile derivative of formula (3) with an acid chloride, ester or amide of formula (4) or with an acid anhydride of formula (5) to give compounds (1xe2x80x2) of the present invention. The compound (1xe2x80x2) of the invention is optionally reacted with an alkyl halide, an alkyl sulfonate, a trimethylsilyl halide, a sulfonyl chloride, a sulfamoyl chloride, a thiocarbamoyl chloride, an acid chloride or an ester of formula (8) to be converted into compounds (1) of the invention. Depending on the type of B in the compounds (1) of the invention, the compound (1xe2x80x2) is reacted with a dihydropyran, an isocyanate or a thioisocyanate to give the compounds (1). In Method A, if the compound of formula (4) or (5) is used in an excessive amount, the compounds (1) can be directly obtained without isolating the compounds (1xe2x80x2).
Where Q is bonded to the acrylonitrile moiety via a nitrogen atom, compounds (1xe2x80x2) may be produced according to Method B. Method B is to react a heterocyclic compound of formula (6) with a halogenocyanoketone derivative of formula (7) to give compounds (1xe2x80x2) of the invention.
Where A is bonded to the acrylonitrile moiety via a nitrogen atom, compounds (1xe2x80x2) may be produced according to Method C. Method C is to react a cyanoacetic acid derivative of formula (9) with a heterocyclic compound of formula (10) to give compounds (1xe2x80x2) of the invention. As the case may be, the compound of formula (9) will be prepared by reacting an acetonitrile derivative of formula (3), such as that used in Method A, with a carbonic acid ester in the presence of a base.
Of the compounds of the invention, those where E is 
In (Scheme 2), Q, A, E, B, L, Lxe2x80x2 and alkyl have the same meanings as above.
Method D in (Scheme 2) is to react a compound of formula (11) with an acid chloride, ester or amide of formula (4) or with an acid anhydride of formula (5) to give the compounds (1xe2x80x2) of the present invention. The compound (1xe2x80x2) of the invention is optionally reacted with an alkyl halide, an alkyl sulfonate, a trimethylsilyl halide, a sulfonyl chloride, a sulfamoyl chloride, a thiocarbamoyl chloride, an acid chloride or an ester of formula (8) to be converted into the compounds (1) of the invention. Depending on the type of B in the compounds (1) of the invention, the compound (1xe2x80x2) is reacted with a dihydropyran, an isocyanate or a thioisocyanate to give the compounds (1). In Method A, if the compound of formula (4) or (5) is used in an excessive amount, the compounds (1) can be directly obtained without isolating the compounds (1xe2x80x2).
Where Q is bonded to the ethylene moiety via a nitrogen atom, the compounds (1xe2x80x2) may be produced according to Method E. Method E is to react a heterocyclic compound of formula (6) with a compound of formula (12) in the presence of a base to give compounds (1xe2x80x2) of the invention.
Where A is bonded to the ethylene moiety via a nitrogen atom, the compounds (1xe2x80x2) may be produced according to Method F. Method F is to react a compound of formula (13) with a heterocyclic compound of formula (10) through dealcoholation to give the compounds (1xe2x80x2) of the invention. As the case may be, the compound of formula (13) will be prepared by reacting a compound of formula (11), such as that used in Method D, with a carbonic acid ester in the presence of a base.
If desired, the compounds (1xe2x80x2) where E is an alkoxycarbonyl group may be hydrolyzed, decarboxylated and halogenated to give the compounds of the invention where E is a halogen atom. As the case may be, the compounds of the invention where E is a halogen atom may be reacted with a nucleophilic reagent corresponding to E (e.g., triester phosphates, alkyl mercaptans, thiophenols, metal acetylides, metal cyanides, metal azides, nitrites) to give different compounds of the invention. Also as the case may be, the compounds to be obtained through decarboxylation of the compounds (1xe2x80x2) where E is an alkoxycarbonyl group may be reacted with an electrophilic reagent under basic conditions to give the compounds of the invention.
As the case may be, the processes of (Scheme 1) and (Scheme 2) are preferably effected in the presence of a base. The base to be used includes, for example, alkali metal alkoxides such as sodium ethoxide, sodium methoxide and t-butoxy potassium; alkali metal hydroxides such as sodium hydroxide and potassium hydroxide; alkali metal carbonates such as sodium carbonate and potassium carbonate; organic bases such as triethylamine, pyridine and DBU; organic lithium compounds such as butyl lithium; lithium amides such as lithium diisopropylamide and lithium bistrimethylsilylamide; and sodium hydride.
The reactions of (Scheme 1) and (Scheme 2) may be effected in a solvent that is inert to the reaction. The solvent includes, for example, lower alcohols such as methanol and ethanol; aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene and toluene; etherd such as diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, 1,4-dioxane, 1,2-dimethoxyethane and 1,2-diethoxyethane; halogenated hydrocarbons such as methylene chloride, chloroform and 1,2-dichloroethane; amides such as dimethylformamide and dimethylacetamide; acetonitrile; dimethylsulfoxide; and mixed solvents of these. As the case may be, also employable are mixed solvent comprising said solvents and water. Also as the case may be, a quaternary ammonium salt such as tetra-n-butylammonium bromide may be added to the reaction system as a catalyst to obtain good results. The reaction temperature may be freely settled within a range between xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. and 200xc2x0 C. Preferably, the reaction temperature falls between 0xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C., or between 0xc2x0 C. and the boiling point of the solvent if used. The base may be used in an amount of from 0.05 to 10 equivalents, preferably from 0.05 to 3 equivalents, of the reaction substrate.
The compounds of the present invention may be separated from reaction mixtures according to any ordinary methods. If the purification of the compounds of the invention is needed, they can be separated and purified by any ordinary methods of, for example, recrystallization or column chromatography.
Of the compounds of the invention, those having an asymmetric carbon atom include optically-active compounds of (+) form and (xe2x88x92) form.
Methods of producing the compounds (3) to be used in (Scheme 1) are referred to hereinunder. The compounds (3) can be produced according to the following (Scheme 3). 
1) A benzyl halide, a benzyl alkylsulfonate, a benzyl arylsulfonate, a halomethyl-heterocyclic compound, an alkylsulfonyloxymethyl-heterocyclic compound or an arylsulfonyloxymethyl-heterocyclic compound of formula (14) is reacted with a suitable cyanating reagent to give compounds (3). Alternatively, a phenylacetic acid derivative or a heterocyclic acetic acid derivative is converted into the corresponding amide derivative, which is then dehydrated to give compounds (3).
2) A heterocyclic halide (15) is condensed with a cyanoacetate (16) in the presence of a base to give a compound (17), which is then hydrolyzed and decarboxylated to give compounds (3).
3) To obtain compounds (3) where Q is bonded to the ethylene moiety via a nitrogen atom, a heterocyclic derivative (6) where the nitrogen atom of Q is unsubstituted is reacted with a haloacetonitrile derivative in the presence of a base. Alternatively, the compound (6) is reacted with a compound (18) in the presence of a base to give a compound (17), said compound (18) being obtained through halogenation of a cyanoacetate, and thereafter the compound (17) is hydrolyzed and decarboxylated to obtain the compounds (3).
The compounds (11) to be used in (Scheme 2) can be produced in the same manner as in the production of the compounds (3) mentioned above.
The compounds (7) to be used in (Scheme 1) can be produced by condensing a benzoic acid halide or heterocyclic carboxylic acid halide with a cyanoacetate in the presence of a base followed by halogenating the resulting condensate.
The above-mentioned halomethyl-heterocyclic compounds, alkylsulfonyloxymethyl-heterocyclic compounds and arylsulfonyloxymethyl-heterocyclic compounds can be derived from heterocyclic methane derivatives or heterocyclic carboxylate derivatives that are produced according to ordinary methods (see Alan R. Katritzky, and Charles W. Rees; Comprehensive Heterocyclic Chemistry, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4, Vol. 5 or Vol. 6). To produce the compounds (14) where Q is an oxazol-4-yl or thiazol-4-yl group, a carboxylic acid amide or thioamide can be reacted with 1,3-dichloro-2-propanone.
Examples of the compounds of the present invention are shown in Table 1 to Table 14 below. The abbreviations in these Tables are for the meanings mentioned below:
Me: methyl group, Et: ethyl group, Pr: propyl group, Bu: butyl group, Pen: pentyl group, Hex: hexyl group, Hep: heptyl group, Oct: octyl group, Non: nonyl group, Dec: decyl group, Ph: phenyl group, n: normal, i: iso, sec: secondary, t: tertiary, c: cyclo. 
Where the compounds of the present invention are used as pesticides, in general, they can be mixed with a suitable carrier, for example a solid carrier, such as clay, talc, bentonite, diatomaceous earth or white carbon, or a liquid carrier such as water, alcohols (e.g., isopropanol, butanol, benzyl alcohol, furfuryl alcohol), aromatic hydrocarbons (e.g., toluene, xylene), ethers (e.g., anisole), ketones (e.g., cyclohexanone, isophorone), esters (e.g., butyl acetate), acid amides (e.g., N-methylpyrrolidone) or halogenated hydrocarbons (e.g., chlorobenzene), optionally along with other additives such as surfactant, emulsifier, dispersing agent , penetrating agent, spreading agent, thickener, anti-freezing agent, anti-caking agent and stabilizer, and can be formulated into any desired forms for practical use, such as liquid preparations, emulsions, wettable powders, dry flowables, flowables, dusts and granules.
Where the compounds of the present invention are used as agricultural chemicals, they can be combined with any other herbicides, various insecticides, acaricides, nematecides, fungicides, plant growth regulators, synergists, fertilizer and soil improvers, when they are formulated into preparations for practical use or while they are actually used through spraying or the like.
In particular, the combination of the compounds of the invention and other agricultural chemicals or plant hormones will be advantageous in that the amount of the chemicals to be used can be reduced thereby resulting in the reduction of the costs for the treatment, and that the mixed chemicals exhibit synergistic effects to broaden the insecticidal spectrum while displaying higher pesticidal activities. If desired, the compounds of the invention can be combined with a plurality of known agricultural chemicals. For the agricultural chemicals capable of being combined with the compounds of the invention, for example, the compounds described in Farm Chemicals Handbook, 1994 are referred.
Their concrete general names are raised below. However, the present invention is not necessarily limited by them. Fungicide: acibenzolar, ampropyfos, anilazine, azaconazole, azoxystrobin, benalaxyl, benodanil, benomyl, benzamacril, binapacryl, biphenyl, bitertanol, bethoxazine, bordeaux mixture, blasticidin-S, bromoconazole, bupirimate, buthiobate, calcium polysulfide, captafol, captan, copper oxychloride, carpropamid, carbendazim, carboxin, chinomethionat, chlobenthiazone, chlorfenazol, chloroneb, chlorothalonil, chlozolinate, cufraneb, cymoxanil, cyproconazol, cyprodinil, cyprofuram, debacarb, dichlorophen, diclobutrazol, dichlofluanid, diclomezine, dicloran, diethofencarb, diclocymet, difenoconazole, diflumetorim, dimethirimol, dimethomorph, diniconazole, diniconazole-M, dinocap, diphenylamine, dipyrithione, ditalimfos, dithianon, dodemorph, dodine, drazoxolon, edifenphos, epoxiconazole, etaconazole, ethirimol, etridiazole, famoxadone, fenarimol, febuconazole, fenfuram, fenpiclonil, fenpropidin, fenpropimorph, fentin, ferbam, ferimzone, fluazinam, fludioxonil, fluoroimide, fluquinconazole, flusilazole, flusulfamide, flutolanil, flutriafol, folpet, fosetyl-aluminium, fuberidazole, furalaxyl, fenamidone, fenhexamid, guazatine, hexachlorobenzene, hexaconazole, hymexazol, imazalil, imibenconazole, iminoctadine, ipconazole, iprobenfos, iprodione, isoprothiolane, iprovalicarb, kasugamycin, kresoxim-methyl, mancopper, mancozeb, maneb, mepanipyrim, mepronil, metalaxyl, metconazole, metiram, metominostrobin, myclobutanil, nabam, nickel bis(dimethyldithiocarbamate), nitrothal-isopropyl, nuarimol, octhilinone, ofurace, oxadixyl, oxycarboxin, oxpoconazole fumarate, pefurzoate, penconazole, pencycuron, phthalide, piperalin, polyoxins, probenazole, prochloraz, procymidone, propamocarb hydrochloride, propiconazole, propineb, pyrazophos, pyrifenox, pyrimethanil, pyroquilon, quinoxyfen, quintozene, sulfur, spiroxamine, tebuconazole, tecnazene, tetraconazole, thiabendazole, thifluzamide, thiophanate-methyl, thiram, tolclofos-methyl, tolylfluanid, triadimefon, toriadimenol, triazoxide, tricyclazole, tridemorph, triflumizole, triforine, triticonazole, validamycin, vinclozolin, zineb, ziram.
Bacteriazide: streptomycin, oxyterracycline, oxolinic acid.
Nematicide: aldoxycarb, cadusafos, fosthiazate, fosthietan, oxamyl, fenamiphos.
Acaricide: acequinocyl, acrinathrin, amitraz, bifenazate, bromopropylate, chinomethionat, chlorobezilate, clofentezine, cyhexatine, dicofol, dienochlor, etoxazole, fenazaquin, fenbutatin oxide, fenpropathrin, fenproximate, halfenprox, hexythiazox, milbemectin, phenisobromolate, polynactins, propargite, pyridaben, pyrimidifen, tebufenpyrad, tetradifon.
Insecticide: abamectin, acephate, acetamipirid, alanycarb, azinphos-methyl, bendiocarb, benfuracarb, bensultap, bifenthrin, Batillus thuringiensis, buprofezin, butocarboxim, carbaryl, carbofuran, carbosulfan, cartap, chlorfenapyr, chlorpyrifos, chlorfenvinphos, chlorfluazuron, clothianidin, chromafenozide, chlorpyrifos-methyl, cyanox, cycloprothrin, cyfluthrin, beta-cyfluthrin, cypermethrin, cyromazine, cyhalothrin, lambda-cyhalothrin, deltamethrin, diafenthiuron, diazinon, diacloden, dichlorvos, diflubenzuron, dimethylvinphos, diofenolan, disulfoton, dimethoate, emamectin-benzoate, EPN, esfenvalerate, ethiofencarb, endosulfan, ethiprole, ethylthiometone, etofenprox, etrimfos, fenitrothion, fenobucarb, fenothiocarb, fenthion, fenoxycarb, fenpropathrin, fenvalerate, fipronil, flucythrinate, flufenoxuron, flufenprox, tau-fluvalinate, fonophos, formetanate, formothion, furathiocarb, halofenozide, hexaflumuron, hydramethylnon, imidacloprid, isofenphos, indoxacarb, isoprocarb, isoxathion, lufenuron, malathion, metaldehyde, methamidophos, methidathion, methacrifos, metalcarb, methomyl, methoprene, methoxychlor, methoxyfenbzide, monocrotophos, muscalure, nicotin-sulfate, nitenpyram, omethoate, oxydemeton-methyl, oxamyl, parathion, parathion-methyl, permethrin, phenthoate, phoxim, phorate, phosalone, phosmet, phosphamidon, pirimicarb, pirimiphos-methyl, profenofos, propafos, prothiofos, pymetrozine, pyraclofos, pyridafenthion, pyriproxyfen, rotenone, sulprofos, silafluofen, spinosad, sulfotep, tebfenozide, teflubenzuron, tefluthorin, terbufos, tetrachlorvinphos, thiodicarb, thiamethoxam, thiocyclam, thiofanox, thiometon, tolfenpyrad, tralomethrin, trichlorfon, triazuron, triflumuron, vamidothion.
The dose of the compounds of the present invention varies depending on an application place, an application time, an application method, cultivation crops, etc. In general, it may be between approximately 0.005 kg and 50 kg per hectare (ha) in terms of the amount of the active ingredient.
Now, formulation examples comprising the compounds of the invention are mentioned below, which, however, are not intended to restrict the scope of the invention. In the following formulation examples, xe2x80x9cpartxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cpartsxe2x80x9d are by weight.
The others include, for example, anti-caking agent, etc.
The others include, for example, anti-freezing agent, thickener, etc.
Where the compounds of the present invention are used as an agent for preventing the attachment of aquatic organisms, they may be formulated into various preparations of, for example, coating paints, solutions, emulsions, pellets or flakes to be applicable to various objects. Depending on the application place, the object and the form, the preparations can be used in any ordinary manners of, for example, coating, spraying, dipping, adding to water or installing in water. To prepare such coating paints, solutions, emulsions and others, employable are any ordinary methods. Apart from the above-mentioned preparations and modes of using the compounds of the present invention, the compounds may also be used, for example, by incorporating them into ropes or fiber materials for fishingnets in the stage of preparing the ropes or fiber materials to thereby making them have the ability to prevent the attachment of aquatic organisms thereto. The agents for preveting the attachment of aquatic organisms according to the present invention can be used either singly or as combined with any other agents for preventing the attachment of aquatic organisms.
Where the aquatic adhesion inhibitors of the invention are used in the form of antifouling coatings, for example, the compounds of the invention may be mixed with film-forming agents to prepare coatings. The film-forming agents include oil varnishes, synthetic resins, artificial rubbers, etc. If desired, solvents, pigments and others can be added to the coatings. To prepare the paints, the uppermost limit of the concentration of the compounds of the invention to be therein is not specifically limited, provided that the resulting coatings can form film, but may be from 1 to 50% by weight, preferably from 5 to 20% by weight, relative to the weight of the antifouling coatings.
Where the agents for preventing the attachment of aquatic organisms of the present invention are used in the form of solutions, for example, the compounds of the invention may be dissolved in solvents along with film-forming agents to prepare solutions. The film-forming agents include synthetic resins, artificial rubbers, natural resins, etc. The solvents include xylene, toluene, cumene, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone, acetone, etc. If desired, additives such as plasticizer may be added to the solutions. To prepare the solutions, the uppermost limit of the concentration of the compounds of the invention to be therein is not specifically limited, provided that the compounds are dissolved to give solutions, but may be from 1 to 50% by weight, preferably from 5 to 30% by weight, relative to the weight of the solutions.
Where the agents for, preventing the attachment of aquatic organisms of the present invention are used in the form of emulsions, surfactants areadded to the compounds of the invention to prepare the intended emulsions according to ordinary methods of preparing general emulsions. In this, the type of the surfactants to be used is not specifically limited. To prepare the emulsions, the uppermost limit of the concentration of the compounds of the invention to be therein is not specifically limited, provided that the compounds are emulsified to give emulsions, but may be from 1 to 50% by weight, preferably from 5 to 30% by weight, relative to the weight of the emulsions.
Where the agents for preventing the attachment of aquatic organisms of the present invention are used in the form of pellets or flakes, for example, the constitutive components of the compounds of the invention and optionally plasticizers, surfactants and others are added to the base of hydrophilic resins which are solid at room temperature, such as polyethylene glycol in a solid form, and the resulting mixtures are shaped into pellets or flakes through meltting molding, compression molding or the like. To prepare the pellets or flakes, the uppermost limit of the concentration of the compounds to be therein is not specifically limited, provided that the compounds can be shaped into pellets or flakes, but may be from 20 to 95% by weight, preferably from 30 to 90% by weight, relative to the weight of the pellets or flakes.